Life Changes
by xgirlwarblerx
Summary: It was usuall Friday, but Kurt didn't know his whole life would change in one weekend and in one night. This is a story how Kurt and Blaine meet in different way. Includes Andberry twins, Klaine kisses, gay sex and possible mpreg. (ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1

**Anothor's note: Hey! This is my first fic. I hope you like it. ;)**

 **Remember to Review:) (I'm so bad at this xD)**

 **Disclamer: I don't own nothing except this fic :(**

Life Changes

Chapter 1:

It is just a normal Friday wakes up in his bed - like always- he gets up and walks down stairs to make breakfeast, just when he is starts to make his bteakfeast, when his stepbrother Finn comes in the kitchen.

"Morning dude!" Finn says happily.

"Morning Finnegan." Kurt anwsers smiling, trying to ignore the word DUDE.

"What are you making?" Finn asks "It smelss delicious."

"I'm making some omelette and toast." Kurt anwsers "You want some?"

"Sure. Thanks, bro." Finn anwsers and his smile grows even bigger.

Kurt crash four eggs on the frying pan.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" Kurt asks and turns to look at Finn who looks confused but still happy.

"Don't get me wrong, I love see you happy, but you aren't a 'morning person'." Kurt says and gets back to the omelette's smiling.

"I know. I'm just really happy because of the regionals" Finn says grinning.

"I totally forgot!" Kurt says in shock.

"How? That's the only thing we've been talking in glee-club for two months." Finn says and looks at Kurt giving him a little worried smile.

"I don't know." Kurt says as he takes two plates and puts them on the table."I mean I know all the songs and the competition day. But I forgot it's on the next Saturday." Kurt tells to Finn while he (Finn) goes to the fridge and grabs milk and apple juice.

"Oh, okay then" Finn says smiling.

"Can you get me the orange juice, while you're there?" Kurt asks at the same when he puts the omelette's on the plates and turns to took two glasses.

"Sure, do you need anything else?" Finn asks.

"No, thanks. But you could go to change your clothes." Kurt says and Finn closes the fridge.

"Okay, but don't you should go change too?" Finn asks grinning "Unless it's fashion to wear an old t-shirt and boxers"

Kurt only shows his tongue to Finn and walks out of the kitchen to change his clothes.

He put on an white button shirt, black tight jeans, gray tie and and white ankle boots.

Then he grabbed his school bag and heads back to the down stairs, where Finn is waiting for him, a car keys in his hand.

"Finally! Please eat quickly. I don't want to be late for Mr. Shue's Spanish!" Finn says when he sees his stepbrothers coming down the stairs.

"Okay, okay. Gee… don't have to yell" Kurt says while he sits down and starts to eat.

"Sorry little bro. I just don't want to hear Mr. Shue yells at me… again." Finn answers and Kurt can only roll his eyes to him.

It took just five minutes Kurt to eat his breakfast, and five more to check that he had everything he needed and to check his hair.

They walk out of the house to Finn's car. Finn always drive them in school.

He promised to drive Kurt in home after glee.

At the end of the day Kurt has only glee and in there he would get to know who was going to be their competitors.

Kurt is just waking to the choir-room, when couple of foot ballplayers comes and then IT happens, again. Ice cold slushie right on his perfect porcelain face. It feels awful and very familiar at the same.

"Hello, princess!" Karofsky yells at him, walks away and gives his friend a high-five.

Kurt just stands there a few seconds, his mouth open, then he closes his mouth and wipes the slushie away from his eyes and walks to his locker, where he always keeps an towel, just in case he had an slushie attack.

He walked in the choir-room a towel on his head.

"Oh my gosh, Boo, are you okay?" Mercedes yells from her seat and runs to him.

"I'm fine, but can you help me?" Kurt asks pointing his face and hair.

"Of course I'll help you Boo." Mercedes answers smiling to her friend.

"Thanks." Kurt says smiling a little and walks to his usual spot, Mercedes following right after him and sitting next to him. She takes the little red towel and starts to dry Kurt's hair.

Just then Will Shuester walks in.

"Take your seats and lets get things to roll" Mr. Shue says happily when he walks in the room.

He touches Puck's shoulder and points to the seat next to Mike.

Puck puts his guitar away and walks to the seat, but before he sits he looks at Quinn who is sitting behind of Rachel.

"Are you okay, Kurt? Do you need help?" Mr. Shue asks worriedly.

"Yeah, fine. Thanks, but I already have help." Kurt answers and turns his head to smile at Mercedes who smiled back to him and gives him the towel when she is done.

"Okay then. Look what I have in my hand." Mr. Shue says and shakes couple of papers in his hand.

"OH MY GOD!", "YEAH!", "TELL US ALREADY!", "WHO ARE THEY?!" Everyone yells at the same time.

"Guys. Guys! GUYS!" Mr. Shue yells to get them quiet. When the room get silence he speaks again.

"I know you are excited but try to stay in your pants."

"I don't even have pants" Brittany says, looking down at her cheerio uniform.

"Not literally, Brit." Santana tells her and takes her hand to her own.

"Lets move on?" Rachel recommends.

"Yes. Alright you guys, lets look your who our competitors are." Mr. Sue says and points at Finn, who is sitting behind the drums.

"Drum roll Finn!"

* Pum-pum-pum-pum-pum-trass*

"The Dalton academy, the warblers, from Westerville." Mr. Shue says.

"Hold on a minute! My head just came twenty awesome gay jokes!" Santana yells from her back seat.

Kurt can only roll his eyes to her when she looks at him grinning. Mr. Shue continued.

"And the Westvale high school, Aural Intensity from wayde, Indiana." Mr. Shue said smiling and looks at the New Directions who sit in silence, even Santana is quiet, but only a moment.

"Lets get Lady-Hummel to spy the gay-school!" Santana says.

"Yeah!" Puck yells from his seat.

"No!" Mr. Shue yells. "Nobody is going to spy anybody."

Just then the school bell rings.

"Time to go guys! See you at the next week!" Mr. Shue says and everybody got up.

"Kurt! Hey! Kurt! Wait up!" Rachel yells after him, when he walks out of the room.

Kurt stands there and when he turns around he gives her a little smile.

"What is ti Rachel?" Kurt asks when he sees tears in her eyes, and asks.

"What did Finn do now?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." She says and wipes tears out of her eyes trying and tries to smile.

Kurt just gives her his sympathetic look.

"Okay…" Kurt says and starts to walk towards his stepbrother's car, Rachel follows him.

"What did you wanted to talk about?" He asks.

"Just wanted to know if you wanna come to my girls sleepover tomorrow" Rachel says in asking tone.

"And why would you want me there?" Kurt asks while he walks netx to Finn's car and stops.

"Because… Mercedes wanted me to invite you." Rachel tells.

"And I want you to meet my twin brother." She says with a BIG smile on her face.

"You have a brother?!" Kurt asks.

"I always though you are only child!"

"Yeah, well, I've never told about him to you or anybody else in glee-club." Rachel says, still smiling.

"Can you came? Please! I really think you would like him." She says grinning.

"Okay, okay. But if he's like you…" Kurt says and shakes his head.

"Don't worry. I mean we are twins and our personalities are alike, but we are so different." Rachel told to Kurt.

Kurt looks at her and just says

"See you tomorrow then."

Kurt gets in the car and Finn drives them home.

When get in the house Kurt's dad, Burt, is waiting for him a the living room door.

"Hey, buddy, have a minute to talk?" Burt asks.

"Yeah, but can I take a shower first? Dave-attack… again." Kurt answers with couple of tears in his eyes.

"Sure, but don't be long. We have to talk about this bulling thing." Burt says to Kurt, serious look on his face. Kurt sighs and walks in his room to undress and then heads to his personal bathroom.

After the quick shower Kurt pulls on his red sweat pants and Finn's old blue t-shirt.

Kurt walks next to his bed and grabs his phone from his school bag.

X2 new message from Rachel X

Hey, Kurt, I forgot to tell you but the sleepover starts at xRachel

 **Can you also tell Finn to answer to my calls? Please!** xRachel

Kurt reads the text and responds to her

 _Yeah, see you then! I'll tell him that you need to talk to him :)_ xKurt

After a minute Rachel responds

 **Thanks! 3 you!** xRachel

Kurt walks to down stairs and in the living room where his dad and Finn are both sitting and watching some football game.

"Finn! Rachel just wrote to me that you aren't answering her calls!" Kurt yells to him from the doorway and walks to sit down next to his brother on a couch.

"Oh no, I'm in a big trouble!" Finn says and runs to his room.

"You wanted to talk?" Kurt asks and looks at his father, who is sitting in a armchair.

"Yeah. I do." Burt answers and turns off the TV, then he turns to look Kurt in the eyes.

"You are transferring to Dalton Academy." Burt tells and Kurt's eyes widens. He opens his mouth to protest but his dad is faster.

"We aren't discussing about this anymore." He says and turns the TV back on. Kurt closes his mouth and walks to kitchen to help his stepmother, Carole, cooking dinner.

"Need any help?" Kurt asks.

"Thanks honey. Can you mush thous potatoes?" She says.

Kurt only smiles sadly and walks towards the table where potatoes are.

"What's wrong honey? You don't seem too happy." Carole says.

"It's nothing." Kurt answers.

"C'mon honey,talk to me." Carole says, worry in her eyes.

"Just… That… I have to transfer into Dalton… And dad didn't even told me when I'm gonna start. And when I tried to ask something about Dalton he just ignores me." Kurt says angrily.

"Doy you know when I'm gonna start in there?"

"Yes. I do, but it's pretty soon" She answers.

"Please, just tell me."Kurt says annoyed. Carole sighs.

"Next Tuesday. But Monday is gonna go unpacking your things in your new room." Carole explains to him.

"Oh my Gaga!" Kurt says shocked.

"Are you serious? I can't tell everybody in glee-club on my own?"

"You can tell them but you aren't gonna go to the classes anymore… I'm sorry you get to know this way." Carole answers to him.

"It's okay… I guess." Kurt says sadly.

"I can tell to girls tomorrow. I think."

"What's gonna happen tomorrow honey?" Carole asks.

"I'm going to Rachel's sleepover, at four." He says with a little smile.

"Okay. If you don't mind we are going to pack pack your things." Carole says.

"Does Finn know?!"Kurt asks.

"Not yet. I though you wanted to tell him your own." Carole answers.

"Oh… Okay." Kurt says.

"Good. Now…"She says and claps her hands, Kurt looks at her as she walks to the kitchen door and yells

"Dinner's ready!"

After the dinner Kurt is going to tell Finn about the transferring. Finn is in his room and plays some video game, when Kurt walks to the room's door.

Before Kurt walks inside he knocks the door (even though the door's open).

"Come in." Finn says and Kurt walks to sit next to him on a couch.

"What's up?" Finn asks and pauses his game.

"I have to tell you something." Kurt tells to him.

"You are too serious for my liking bro." Finn says worriedly.

"What is it?" He asks but Kurt doesn't answer , so he begs,

"Please, talk to me."

"I-I-I'm having a transferring to Dalton Academy.I'm starting on a Tuesday." Kurt says quietly. Finn looks at him in a shock. Kurt looks at the ground and sobs.

"What?! You're serious?! What about regionals?! You have a solo!" Finn yells, that makes Kurt to sob even harder.

"I know! You think I don't feel awful about this?! You think I want to go?!" Kurt yells to his brother and after that runs to his own room, slams the door shut after him. Kurt hops on his bed and starts to cry, but he knows this thing,this transferring is best for him. He cries himself in sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:**  
 **So, here is another chapter of Life Changes! I worked really hard with this one (and I also had alot of broblems with my computer), so I really hope you like it. Now we get a little of Blaine in here (Yay!) and maybe something more… *wink wink*;) Please tell me if you have any ideas in next chapter! Love you! Now... let's get into the story...**

Chapter 2:

Kurt wakes up and looks at his phone on the night stand. It's 9.00 o'clock. He only has six hours before the sleepover. He has enough time to pack most of his things. Kurt also has to think how to tell his friends about transferring.  
Kurt is about to get out of his bed when his phone starts to ring. Kurt looks at the ID. It's Rachel.  
Kurt sighs and answers.  
"Hey, Rach!" He says, trying to sound happy.  
"Hey, Kurt! I have to ask you one thing." Rachel says happily.  
"Spill it out Berry."Kurt only says.  
"Okay. Would you like to come to my house BEFORE the actual sleepover? You don't have to. But please say you will!" She begs. Kurt thoughts her asking for a second, but then answers.  
"Sure… I guess I can before the others gonna come. But why?" Kurt asks.  
"I'll tell you when you get in here. Can you come at 2 PM?" Rachel asks happily.  
"Yeah. I think I can." Kurt answer.  
"Yay! See you then!" Rachel almost yells. Before she hangs up she yells angrily "You! Get out of my room! NOW!"

Kurt gets up from his bed and walks to take a quick shower, then he could start to pack.-After the breakfast of course.- Kurt eats a slice of bread, an apple and drinks a glass of orange juice, then he walks upstairs and picks out an outfit. He desided to put on an white skinny jeans, wine-red t-shirt and black boots. He puts his outfit on his bed and then he stars to pack his sleepover-bag. Now clock is 1PM and Kurt has only an hour before he has to be at Rachel's, so he decides to go to the Lima Bean and then head at Rachel's house. Kurt chances his outfit and walks to downstairs with his sleepover-bag.  
"I'm going now!" He yells over his shoulder when he got at the front door. He waits until his dad yells back to him  
"Bye, have fun son! See you tomorrow!"  
Then Kurt grabs his car keys, walks to his car and hops in the car, puts his bag on the backseat and drives to the Lima Bean, there Kurt buys a non-fat mocha and then drives to Rachel's.

**  
Kurt is at Rachel's at 1.45 PM. Kurt knocks at the front door, then he hears running steps and the most gorgeous boy opens the door. The Boy's hair is curly and, ah, so cute. He also has the most amazing hazel eyes that Kurt had ever seen and sweetest smile in the whole world.  
"Hey, you must be Kurt" the boy says and his smile grown even bigger.  
"I'm Blaine Anderson, Rachel's big brother and twin."  
Kurt only looks in his beautiful eyes and smiles. Then he shakes his head and blinks a couple of times.  
"Yeah, I'm Kurt. Nice to meet you Blaine." Kurt blushes a little when he says Blaine's name.  
"Come in Kurt." Blaine says. "You look like an angel when you blush." Blaine whispers to him. That got Kurt blush even deeper.  
"Rachel is upstairs. In her room, I think." Blaine says at the same as he walks to the kitchen. Kurt drops his bag on the ground and put his coffee on the table. Kurt stares wide-eyed after him.  
'Did he just say ANGEL?! TO ME?!' Kurt asks in his head and then he hears a familiar song… It's Teenage Dream from Katy Perry… but that isn't Katy Perry who's singing…  
'Is that Blaine? Oh my Gaga, he has,so, so, so beautiful voice' Kurt thought by himself. He starts to walking towards the direction that Blaine had walked just a moment ago.

Kurt stops at the kitchen door and watches smiling at Blaine who is dancing around the kitchen, while he sings and put cookies into the oven. Kurt watches and listens Blaine for awhile. Blaine turns over and sees Kurt staring at him and smiling sweetly. Blaine smiles back to him and dances to take his hand and leads him into the kitchen with him. Kurt laughs at Blaine, but dances with him anyways.  
When the song is about to end Blaine and Kurt are close each other and dancing slowly. They look in each other eyes, smiling lovingly.  
Blaine starts to lean in to kiss Kurt. Kurt feels warm lips against his own and he closes his eyes and responses in the sweet kiss. When they pull away from the kiss, both of them are gasping for awhile.  
"Wow… just… Wow." Blaine says, still breathless. He stares in Kurt's bright-blue eyes, as Kurt looks in the hazel ones, smiling lovingly.  
"Would you be my boyfriend, Kurt? And before you say anything, I want you to know that I really like you, and-" Blaine is cut by Kurt's soft lips. This kiss is more passionate than the first, but it's still kind and loving. Kurt wrap his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine put his own hands around Kurt's waist. Kurt is the first to pull away,his eyes are closed. He rests his head against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine hugs Kurt even tighter and smiles at him. Kurt opens his eyes to look at Blaine.  
"I would love to be your boyfriend, Blaine." Kurt says grinning.  
"Awesome." Blaine breaths out and kisses Kurt again. Kurt and Blaine are kissing for several minutes and somehow they end up to the living room on a white couch. Blaine is lying on top of Kurt. Blaine stops kissing Kurt's lips, there he moves to kiss Kurt's jaw for a moment and then to his bare neck. Kurt gasps when feels Blaine's hot lips on his neck. Kurt put his hand in Blaine's hair, what gives Blaine courage to start to suck on Kurt's neck.  
"Blaine. Oh… My… Blaine!" Kurt moans in pleasure. When Blaine is done with a large mark on Kurt's neck he kisses it couple of times and then moves back up to kiss Kurt's nose. Blaine watches in Kurt's eyes and smiles to him, Kurt responses by grinning.

"Blaine! What are you doing!?" Rachel yells at her brother, who gets up from the other boy and Kurt races his head too quickly and hit his head with Blaine's, Kurt yelps a little.  
"Oh my God! Are you okay, honey?" Blaine asks worriedly and kisses his forehead lovingly.  
"HONEY!?" Rachel yells and walks in front of the couch and coffee table. Kurt ignores her completely.  
"I'm fine. Thanks sweetheart." Kurt says and kisses Blaine's lips one last time before he gets up next to Blaine and links their hands and fingers together.  
"SWEETHEART!?" Rachel asks. Again.  
"Okay, I'm confused. When did you guys met?" Rachel says, trying to hide her smile (but failing completely).  
"What time is it?" Kurt asks and looks at his BOYFRIEND.  
"It's 2.15PM, babe." Blaine answer and kiss Kurt's cheek. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and walks into the kitchen. Kurt watches after him and smiles.  
"Are you gonna answer to my question?" Rachel asks.  
"What? Oh, yeah! Like half an hour." Kurt answers to her, without looking at her.  
"You got to be kidding me! This isn't like you Kurt! Or you Blaine! You guys aren't like this at all!" She yells. Kurt doesn't listen to her, instead he walks to the kitchen, where Blaine is putting the cookies on a plate. Kurt walks behind of Blaine and put on of his arms to rest on Blaine's shoulder and another one around Blaine's chest and rests his head on Blaine's shoulder.  
"Do you guys listen to me at all? I'm trying to talk to you."Rachel says as she walks into the kitchen.  
"What you want from us Rach?" Blaine asks calmly. "And you…" He says and kisses Kurt's temple. "Let me finish… and then I can show you my room." Blaine whispers the last part in Kurt's ear and smiles to him.  
"What ever you want, honey." Kurt says and let go of Blaine and jumps on to the kitchen table to wait for his boyfriend. Blaine looks every move he does.  
"I asked Kurt here, but clearly he don't even remember why he is in here." Rachel says a little smile  
on her face. Kurt's eyes got wide.  
"Oh my Gaga. I totally forgot." Kurt says in a little shock.  
"Don't worry about it, babe. How could you remember after that make out season." Blaine says grinning and winks. Kurt blushes and looks away from the twins, what makes Blaine chuckle. Rachel looks at the couple and grins.  
"Aww… you guys are so cute." Rachel says and walks next to her brother. She takes one of the cookies without Blaine even noticing it. Blaine turns around and says  
"Hey! Thous are for your guests tonight." Rachel rolls her eyes and takes a bite of the cookie.  
"I wanted to invite Kurt before the others because I need his help with my outfit on a date tomorrow. Not so you guys could make out…" Rachel explains to them, mouth full from the cookie.  
"Oh… lets get on to it then." Kurt says blushing (again) and jumps off the table.  
"Don't worry honey, it's only takes a couple of minutes." Kurt whispers at the same as he walks past Blaine.  
Rachel walks out of the kitchen and Kurt follows her to upstairs. Kurt walks in Rachel's room, there is too much pink and white for Kurt's liking. Rachel walks to her closet and opens it.  
"Okay…" Kurt says and pulls out an over knee, green dress and gives it to Rachel.  
"Try this." He says. Rachel takes it and heads to her own bathroom, Kurt only keeps looking for a perfect outfit. After a minute Rachel comes out of the bathroom, smiling happily.  
"What do you think?" She asks and turns on her heels.  
"Hmm… maybe. Try this." Kurt answers and gives her a little bit shorter, pink dress, what Rachel takes and walks back to the bathroom. Kurt takes pink and white colors high heels out of the closet and put them on Rachel's bed.  
When Rachel comes out of the bathroom Kurt looks at her and claps his hands happily.  
"Yes. That's perfect. And now, put thous on." Kurt says and gives her the high heels. Rachel smiles and puts on the high heels.  
"Yes. Now the outfit is complete." Kurt says happily.  
"Thank you, Kurt! But do you think Finn's gonna like it?" Rachel asks worriedly.  
"Don't worry, Rach. He's gonna absolutely love it, just don't put on your tights or your knee socks on." Kurt says and put her closet closed.  
"Okay. Thanks, again. Oh, by the way, you can go now." Rachel says, smiling and winks to him. Kurt grins and walks out of the room.

**  
Meanwhile Blaine sits on a couch, put on a TV and watches some football game.  
When Kurt comes down Blaine turns to look at him and smiles to his boyfriend.  
"Hey, gorgeous." Blaine says when Kurt sits next to him.  
"Hello, Blainey." Kurt says and kisses him sweetly on the lips. Blaine put his hand around Kurt's shoulders and deepens the kiss. When they pull away to breath, Blaine smiles to Kurt and turns his head to watch the game.  
"Seriously Blaine?" Kurt says annoyed.  
"What?" Blaine asks confused. He looks Kurt in the eyes.  
"You look at that when you could make out with me." Kurt says a little hurt.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, babe." Blaine says and started to kiss Kurt's lips with a full power. Kurt kisses Blaine back and put his hands on Blaine's knee. Blaine cups Kurt's cheek with his right hand and his left hand is on Kurt's back to pull him closer. Blaine runs his tongue over Kurt's lower lip. Kurt tries to keep an moan in (but fails). Kurt opens his mouth to welcome Blaine's tongue in his mouth. Blaine's tongue starts to dance slowly with Kurt's own, what makes Kurt moan again and even louder this time.  
After couple of minutes they HAVE TO pull apart -stupid excuse of breathing. Kurt put his head against Blaine's chest and smiles when he hears Blaine's heart beating quickly and hard. Blaine starts to play with Kurt's hair.  
"Can we turn off the TV?" Kurt asks and Blaine grabs the remote and does as he asks.  
"There you go." Blaine says smiling and runs his hand trough Kurt's hair. Kurt sighs happily and turns his head to look in Blaine's eyes. They stare each other for awile. They come back to the reality, when they heard the doorbell ringing.

"I get it!" Rachel yells from her room and runs down the stairs. She opens the door and Kurt hears some familiars voices. Mercedes and Tina walk in the living room, where Blaine and Kurt are cuddling on the couch.  
"Hey Kurt!" Mercedes says happily and Tina waves to him. Kurt stands up and hugs them both.  
"Hey girls." Kurt says while hugging Tina. Blaine gets up and smiles warmly.  
"How is this cute puppy?" Mercedes asks.  
"Mercedes, Tina, this is Blaine." Kurt says and contuses  
"My boyfriend and Rachel's brother." After telling this he sits again.  
"You got to be kidding me." Mercedes says, smiling little.  
"It's true."Blaine says  
"I'm not like her or maybe a little…" He contuses worriedly.  
"Don't worry, honey, you're not your sister." Kurt says and takes Blaine's hand. Blaine sits next to him and Kurt kiss him sweetly on a cheek.  
"Thanks, babe." Blaine says and smiles at Kurt.  
"I'm sorry for interrupt your moment, but what school are you going. Because I don't remember seen you at McKindley." Tina says.  
"Yeah. That's because I'm going-" Blaine is cut by his phone ringing "I'm sorry. I have to take this."He says and walks out of the living room and in the kitchen (while talking on a phone).  
"Hey Wesley." He answers to his phone.  
"Don't call me that, Blaine, please." Wes says to him.  
"Okay. Can you tell me why did you call me?" Blaine asks.  
"Yeah. I have to see you today. Now actually. Can I pick you up from there? Where are you, by the way?" Wes asks and Blaine sighs before he answers.

"I'm at home, but why exactly do you need me? Is it some Warbler thing again or is something really wrong?" Blaine asks.  
"I'll tell you when I get there, but no, it's not about Warblers." Wes says seriously.  
"What did you do now?" Blaine asks.  
"Nothing!" Wes says angrily.  
"I can't know what are you talking if you don't tell me everything." Blaine tells to him.  
"I'm in front of your house." Wes says hangs up, then the doorbell rang.  
"Wes?" Blaine asks on the phone, then he sighs and put it in his pocket.  
"I get it." Blaine hears Kurt say from the living room and then he hears walking steps and door opening. Blaine walks out of the out of the kitchen and heads to the front door. Kurt stands there and talk to the Asian boy,  
'It's Wes' Blaine thought by himself and walks behind of Kurt and put his hands around his boyfriend. Kurt shivers when feels Blaine's hot breath on his neck.

"Hey babe." Blaine says to Kurt, before kissing his cheek.  
"Hi Blainey." Kurt answers lovingly.  
"Hey Wes." Blaine says when he looks at him and grins. Wes looks a little confused.  
" Can I ask a question? Who are you?" Wes asks and looks Kurt in the eyes.  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt says and offers his hand to Wes, who shakes it gently.  
"My boyfriend." Blaine says happily and lets go of Kurt's waist. Wes smiles when he hears this and sees the blush on Kurt's cheeks. Blaine kiss the tip of Kurt's nose and says  
"You can go and talk to the girls, babe. I'll come in there after a minute, okay?" Kurt only nods and walks away, smiling.  
"He's cute." Wes says and Blaine chuckles to the comment.  
"Can we go to your room or do you want to go for a coffee?" Wes asks.  
"My room. You know where. I have to say one more thing to the girls and Kurt and then I'm coming too." Blaine says. Wes nods and walks to the upstairs. Blaine closes the door, then turns around and walks to the living room, where Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt are gossiping.  
"Oh, Blaine. Can you answer to my question now?" Tina asks. Kurt turns around to look at Blaine, who says casually  
"Sure. I'm going to the Dalton Academy."  
"What?!" Kurt yells. His looks shocked and relived at the same. Hes eyes are wide, his mouth little open and he stared at Blaine.  
"Are you in the Warblers?" Tina asks curiously.  
"Yeah… Kind of a lead singer." Blaine says shyly and looks down at his hands.  
"Kind of!? You are! He is almost as talented as I am." Rachel says from her place. Tina and Mercedes roll their eyes to her word.  
"Kurt? Babe, are you okay? You haven't said anything for awile." Blaine says and walks next to the couch where Kurt is sitting and kneel, then he looks at Kurt's eyes worriedly. Kurt put his mouth closed and looks at Blaine, Kurt smiles a little and tears starts to run down his face.  
"What's wrong honey? Please, tell me, what is wrong." Blaine says really worriedly. Kurt leans to whisper into Blane's ear.  
"I'm transferring to Dalton… I'm starting on Tuesday." Kurt whispers and pulls away from Blaine's ear. Blaine watches Kurt in the eyes. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.  
"I'm serious, Blaine." Kurt answers to his asking face.  
"Should I be happy or… sad? Because I'm both right now." Blaine says confused.  
"Happy, of course. But they don't know anything so, please, be quiet." Kurt begs.  
"I'm not gonna tell anybody, don't worry, babe. But I want to talk to you later." Blaine says, kisses Kurt quickly on the lips and walks to his room.

*Couple hours later*  
Wes is gone home by now and Santana, Brittany and Quinn are now at the Anderberry's house too. The girls and Kurt are went to Rachel's room to talk.  
Blaine walks to Rachel's door and knocks on the light pink door. it only takes couple of seconds before Santana opens the door.  
"Hey, you must be hobit's brother. Am I right?" She asks. Blaine raises an eyebrow but nods and Santana starts to smile and whispers  
"Wanna make-out?" Blaine's eyes get wide.  
"I'm flattered, but no thanks. I was supposed to bring you these and introduse myself to the rest of the girls." He says and shows her the plate full of chocholate chip cookies.  
"Just kidding with you. I have a girlfriend. Come in." Santana says, grinning and opens the door wide-open, to let Blaine inside.  
"Hey everybody. I'm Blaine, Rachel's twinbrother." He says as he walks to Rachel's woring table and put the cookies in there.  
"Is that Rachel's clone?" Brittany asks from Kurt, who sits on her right side.  
"Not exactly." Quinn says, who sits on Brittany's left side.  
The talking went on nicely an hour or so, until Santana opes her mouth again  
"So, boy-hobit, do you have a boyfriend? I'm sure you would fuck Kurt, at least what I'm seen you looking at him. Although he's a virgin queen." She says, rolling her eyes. Kurt put his face in his hands and Blaine lauhgs.  
"Yes. I do have a boyfriend." Blaine says and walks to Kurt, put his hand under his chin and lifits Kurt's head so he can see Kurt's blushed face and kiss him right on a mouth.  
"Oh, don't be ashamed babe. I love you, just like that." Blaine says smiling. Kurt's eyes get wide.

 **A/N**  
 **I'm sorry. I know I'm mean but I love to stop at this point.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My school has started... and I've been busy with homework :(. Here it is! Life Changes' Chapte 3! And again, I'm so, so sorry about the Chapter two's end, but it was so FUN xD. And yeah, I know, I'm mean, but I can't help it :). Now we get little of smut ;) So, yeah, let's get into it...**

Chapter 3:

Kurt's eyes get wide.

"Wha- what!?" Kurt's asks, his voice higher than usual and he looks Blaine right in the eyes.

"You heard me. And just in case you didin't, I'll repeat: I love you, just like that." Blaine says smiling softly to him.

"I-I love you, too, Blaine." Kurt says.

"Can we go somewhere else to talk?" He continues and looks to both of his sides before looking at Blaine aganín, smiling sweetly and blushing.

"Sure. Let's go, babe." Blaine says and grabs Kurt's hand and leads them out of the room. When they get out, Kurt Kiss Blaine on the mouth, passionatetly, and wrabs his hands behind of Blaine's neck. At first Blaine is a little confused but then starts to kiss back and put his own hands to Kurt's lower back and pulls him closer. Girls are whisteling and making cat calls in Rachel's room. When they pull away to breath, Blaine leans towards Kurt to close Rachel's door and kiss Kurt on a cheek. Kurt grabs Blaine's face and kiss him passionaletly.

"Oh, you meant THAT kind of talking, didin't you, babe?" Blaine asks, grinning when they pull apart.

"Yeah. I REALLY want to talk to you." Kurt says, biting his lower lip and put his hands on Blaine's sholders to pull him even closer to him.

"Let's go to my room then." Blaine kiss Kurt one more time before pulls out of Kurt's arms and put his hand around Kurt's waist and they start to walk towads to a dark-blue door. When they get to the door, Blaine opens it to Kurt and Kurt walks in, smiling to his silly boyfriend. When Blaine is shut the door Kurt pulls him towards the bed by his shirt while kissing him. Blaine push Kurt jently on the bed and lays on him and starts to kiss kurt's neck.

"Blaine... Oh God!" Kurt moans, whene Blaine starts to suck on his neck. Blaine pulls away and kiss Kurt's lips passionately. After awhile of kissing Kurt starts to unbottom his own shirt but Blaine takes his hands away gently and continue to open Kut's shirt, while kissing Kurt all thong and theeth. Blaine helps Kurt to take off his shirt and then trows it somewhere on the floor. Kurt is now lying on Blaine's bed only in his pants, Blaine's on him and kisses his neck.

"Blaine... Ple-please... Oh God." Kurt's eyes are closed and he is just about to take Blaine's shirt away just then Blaine pulls away and looks at his face as he speaks "Please what? What do you want me to do, babe? I'll do anything you want, I promise." Blaine says and starts to kiss down to Kurt's collarbone and to his cheast and from there to his torso and up again, sucking on his skin all now and then.

"I-I want-oh-I want you-to-to" Kurt tryes to say momething but seems not getting a word out of his mouth.

"Babe, I need you to tell me what do you want me to do." Blaine says, his lips on Kurt's left nipple and starts to lick and nipple on it.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt moan, Blaine gets up and looks at Kurt in the eyes with a smirk on his face.

"Oh God, Blaine, I love you so much." Kurt says smiling and kiss him passionately. Blaine response to the passionate kiss. The whole world seemed to dissapear when their lips and tongues moved softly against each other. Blaine's hands are rubbing over Kurt and his legs are each side of Kurt's waist.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt says, smiling, against his lips.

"I love you too, Kurt, so much." Blaine says breathless and kiss Kurt again. This kiss is more hungrily and wanting than the other kisses. Kurt moan again.

"Blaine..." Kurt mumble against Blaine's mouth. "I want you, so bad."

"What?" Blaine asks and pulls away, his eyes wide. "Are you sure? I don't want to push you into _anything_ you aren't ready. I love you, way too much." He says and locks his eyes with Kurt's.

"I'm only know you like a day but it feels like years and I love you more than you could ever imagine, more than _I_ can imagine. That's why I want you to be my first. You already got my first kiss, you are my first boyfriend and my first love... a-and I can only imagine the rest of my life _with_ you. You to be my first... well... everything. And when I said 'I want you' I meant it, but I don't want to have sex in your room if I know your sister and my friens are in the same house-" Kurt is cut by Rachel's yell.

"Blaine, Kurt! Me and the girls are gonna go out for awaile, we're gonna came back after couple of hours! Bye!" They wait until they heard front door close and Rachel's car to drive away.

"I think we're alone now." Kurt says after awaile.

"Wanna have some fun?" He asks grinning. Blaine smiles and attack on Kurt's lips hum for response.

"Oh god, oh Blaine, please!" Kurt moan against Blaine's mouth. Blaine's kisses begins to descend lower teasing trail to Kurt's cheek, his jaw, his thoat and neckline.

"Are you sure about this?" Blaine asks, when he pulls away from Kurt's neckline.

"Yes. I am. I want to do this with you." Kurt says.

"I'm sorry, but I can't belive... that nobody had never kissed you. I mean I'm so happy that _I_ got your first kiss, but belive me when I say to you. You are the most beautiful, gorgeous, , intresting and loved guy in Lima, actually in the whole world. And I'm gonna think that because I love you... forever." Blaine says smiling. Kurt blushes by Blaine's words.

"And you really are an angel when blush." Blaine continue grinning.

"Oh come on, Blaine, please shut up and kiss me already." Kurt says and graps Blaine's face pulling him back down to him. Blaine kiss Kurt and pushes his hips down to meet Kurt's.

"Hmm.." Kurt moan in Blaine's mouth.

"You like that, babe?" Blaine teases, grinning against Kurt's lips, and starts to roll his lips down.

"Stop teasing and get in me already." Kurt says his eyes closed and trying to find Blaine's thoung with his own.

"Enything my babe wants."Blaine answers and lowers his hand to Kurt's thigh and squeeze it, what makes Kurt moan louder than ever before.

"Oh god, you are so _hot_." Blaine tells to him. He hooks his thumbs in Kurt's pants and pulls them down.

* * *

 **Okay... now I know you hate me, but I try to update as soon as possible. I have nothing more to say...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I can't belive it but it's _already_ time for Life Changes chapter 4! Now we get the _smut_ in here, but at the same I tried to get it a little sweet and fluffy, but what can you say it's still smut ;). Plus, I'm _so_ sorry it took this much time to publish this one. I'm been busy but I'm sick and I finaly have some time. But anyways... let's get into it. :D  
**

Chapter 4:

Now Kurt is on Blaine's bed only in his boxers.

"This isn't fair." Kurt tells to Blaine.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Blaine asks and starts to kiss kurt's neck again.

"You should take these off." Kurt says smiling and lowers his hand to Blaine's jeans waistband. Blaine grins and gets up from the bed to take off his shirt, jeans and boxers. Kurt stares at the gorgeous boy in front of him, and tis boy is _all_ his.

"Like what you see, babe?" Blaine asks winking.

"Very, very much." Kurt says biting his lower lip. Blaine put his hands to Kurt's boxers waistband and looks at Kurt in the eyes, Kurt nods, and Blaine pulls them off, looking Kurt in the eyes the entire time. He trows the boxers somewhere behinde him and looks at the beautiful boy in his bed.

"You're so gorgeous, my love." Blaine says and kiss Kurt on the lips, while getting back on top of him. When their hips met they moan loudly.

"You're not bad either. Oh, Blaine." Kurt mumbless angainst Blaine's lips. Blaine puts his hand on Kurt's half-hard cock and starts to stroke him slowly while kissing him rough.

"Blaine. Oh, mmh. Feels so good." Kurt says, in daze of pleasure. Blaine grins and stops his movements to sit up and open his drawer and pulls out lude and a condom.

"Have you ever be with anybody?" Kurt asks.

"No, I haven't." Blaine answers sweetly.

"Then, I don't think we need that." Kurt says and takes the condom out of Blaine's hand.

"But, honey, there's always that "what if"." Blaine says and continue "I don't want you to get hurt. I love you more than enything in the world and I never want to see you get hurt, and if I do I'll do my best to make you smile that angelic smile of yours."

"Blaine, I love you, too, and I _know_ you're not gonna hurt me. Please, I just want to feel all of you, nothing between us." Kurt begs. Blaine looks into Kurt's eyes, sighs when he realizes that Kurt already won this battle.

"As you wish, my love." Blaine says, smiling to his boyfriend. Kurt grins and trows the condom somewhere in the big room. Blaine sits on his knees.

"Open your legs for me, honey." He whispers and Kurt does as he is told. Blaine put some lude on his finger and massage it until he until he's sure it's warm enough and moves his hand to Kurt's ass.

"This is going to hurt, babe, but I promise the pain will go away." Blaine says and looks in Kurt's eyes encouragingly.

"I know, but i still want to do this. Please do it Blaine." Kurt says, his eyes closed now.

"I love you, baby." Blaine says as he pushes his index in Kurt. Once his finger is all the way in him, don't stop but moves his finger a little. He sees the pain on Kurt's face and starts to kiss his lips sweetly. Kurt try to focus on Blaine's kisses, not to the burning in his ass. They kiss like the world is supposed to end if they don't hold each other as Blaine prepare his boyfriend as carefully as he can.

"Blaine!" Kurt cry out of pleasure. "Please Blaine more!" Blaine adds secnd finger and puhed them in and out carefully. Kurt pushes his hips down in rhythm with Blaine's fingers. In no time Kurt's begging for more, after awhile Kurt yells again only louder this time.

"Aah! Blainee! Pleease! Now... " Kurt begs, biting his lip and eyes closed, when Blaine hits his sweet spot again. "I'm ready." Blaine removes his fingers out of Kurt and then adds some lude on himself before places himself between Kurt's legs.

"Are you ready, my angel?" Blaine asks. Kurt opens his eyes and looks in Blaine's, smiling.

"Yes, my love, I'm ready for you." Kurt says and put his hands behind Blaine's neck. Blaine leans down and kisses Kurt at the same when he pushes inside of his boyfriend. Kurt moans in Blaine's mouth as Blaine keeps pushing inside until he's all the way in.

"Oh, Kurt. You feel so good, baby. So tight and hot, and just for me." Blaine whispers in Kurt's ear, when he pull away from their kisses and starts nibble Kurt's earlobe, Kurt moans as response. Blaine pulls away from Kurt's ear to look at his face, he seems to be in pain, his eyes are closed and tear is rolling down his face and his mouth half open.

"Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop? I can stop if-" Blaine is cut by Kurt's hand on his mouth.

"Don't you dear to stop now Blaine Anderson! I love feeling you inside of me." Kurt says and adds "You can move now, love." Blaine starts to move his hips slowly, afride of hurting Kurt.

"Oh fuck!" Kurt moans in pain.

"It's gonna be okay, babe. I'm taking care of you, I promise. Just breath, my love. I love you, my angel. Breath." Blaine whispers sweet into Kurt's ear, while pushing in and out of him slowly. After couple of minutes Kurt starts to meet Blaine's hips.

"Blaine, faster, please." Kurt says, Blaine lifts one of Kurt's leg over his sholder and picks up his movements.

"Oh yes, oh harder!" Kurt yells. Blaine starts to pull out almoust compleatly and slams back inside of Kurt's hot, tight ass. "I'm so close Blaine!" Kurt cries out.

"Come for me, babe." Blaine says and starts to stroke his boyfriend. This is all that he needs to come all over their stomachs with a loud yell of his lovers name, Blaine coming shortly after, murmuring Kurt's name. After finishing coming in Kurt, he put Kurt's leg on the bed and pulled out of him, Kurt hissing and already missing Blaine in him.

"Wow... That was amazing." Kurt says after a while of trying to catch his breath, putting his head on Blaines cheast.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine answers simply.

"I love you, too. I'm so tired but I feel so dirty."

"In that case, you ready for shower, babe?"

"Yeah. But I'm not sure if I can walk... Can you carry me, my prince?"

"As you wish my princess. But only if I can shower with you." Blaine says, while getting up fro his bed and leans to kiss Kurt's forehead and then lifts him in his arms.

"Yes please." Kurt wraps his hands behind Blaine's neck and rests his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine carries Kurt to the bathroom, puts him sit in to the bathtub and turns the shower on.

"Blaine..." Kurt says as Blaine helps him to stand.

"Yes, baby?"

"I love you." Kurt says and leans his head to Blaine's cheast.

"I love you, too." Blaine hugs Kurt automatically and kiss top of his head.

After the shower they put on clean boxers and Kurt put also Blaine's big Dalton hoodie and then they get in to the bed for some cuddles. Kurt's head's on Blaine's chest and Blaine holds Kurt tightly when they fall sleep.

*Meanwhile*

The girls are out waching a movie and after that they go to the Breadstix. When Tina, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Rache enter to the house Santana decides to go watch the boys.

"Who is coming with me? Brit I know you want to." Santana says and grabs Brittany's hand, Brittany smiles and nods her head. They run towards Blaine's room.

"No! You can't go there!" Rachel yells after them. They stop for a second.

"Oh, shut it, Hobit" Santana yells and run i frot of Blaine's door and opens it guetly.

"Wha- Oh my God!" Santana yells, waking both of the boys awake. Before either of them could do anything all the other girls are at the doorway as well, seeing two boys in to the bed only wearing boxers (and Kurt having hoody on him).

"Blaine! Kurt! What the fuck are you doing?! And where are rest of your clothes?!" Rachel asks.

"Are you blind? Really Rachel? I thoght you are little wiser than that. Look at the clothes on the floor, messed sheets, Kurt's messed hair and thous hickeys on them." Santana says and smiles to the boys, who are now at the sitting position. Kurt bluses at santana's comment.

"It's not true. Right? She doesen't tell the truth. Blaine, Kurt tell me it's not true... Please?" Rachel says and looks at the couple sittin on the bed.

"Sorry, Rach, Santana's right." Kurt says, smiling sweetly and looking Blaine in the eyes.

"What?!"

"Okay, now it's your time to get out of my room and let me and my boyfriend sleep." Blaine says and walks to the door and closes it leaving the girls out and then he walks back to Kurt. Kurt smiles and kisses Blaine while pulling him down, on top of himself.

"Now, let's get some sleep." Kurt says after kissing Blaine couple times more.

"Your wish is my command, my princess." Blaine says and pulls the covers over them. Kurt rolls his eyes but can't stop the laugh so he chuckles to his silly boyfriend.

"Good night, Blaine. I love you." Kurt says as he cuddles against Blaine's chest.

"Good nigth, Kurt. I love you more, my angel."

"Impossible. I love you more than enything in the whole world."

"We're talking more about this in the morning." Blaine says and kiss Kurt. They fall asleep in notime.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay... I hope you liked that, I had lots of fun with this. Tell me what you thoughts are! bye! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Here's another chapter. Also d** **on't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter! Without bigger speeches... ENJOY! :D**

Chapter 5:

Blaine wakes up at the next morning and feels something warm next to him. He just stares at Kurt, thinking how gorgeous his boyfriend is. It had been couple of minutes or so, before he realizes how creepy he is and as he looks away he feels him move and he looks back at his boyfriend. He sees the most beautiful eyes in the whole wild world.

"Good morning, sunshine" Blaine says smiling and give him a kiss on his forehead.

"Good morning, love." Kurt says and closes his eyes feeling Blaine's lips on his forehead.

"Did you sleep well, babe?" Blaine asks, moving to kiss Kurt's lips.

"It was fine but I love to wake up next to you but I don't like to think that I can't do this all the time." Kurt says and responses to the kiss immediately.

"I'm sorry, babe. Maybe we can spend time with each other today?" Blaine says, breaking the kiss and Kurt moves closer to Blaine and whispers in his ear

"I would love that, but we need a shower, love. Would you like to shower with me?" Blaine shiver by his words and put his hands on Kurt's hips.

"I would love that, baby." Blaine says and gets up from his bed, Kurt following close behind. They step in the shower and Blaine starts to kiss Kurt's neck from behind.

"Blaine.." Kurt moans and moves his head so Blaine has enough space to do whatever he wants to him. Blaine locks their hands together and moves his lips up until he meets Kurt's. Suddenly Kurt licks Blaine's bottom lip and moves Blaine's hand on his growing erection.

"Excited, aren't we?" Blaine says, when he takes a breath of their heated make out.

"Oh shut up and kiss me." Kurt says, turning around to face Blaine and smacks their lips together. Blaine pushes Kurt against the wall and pins his hands upon his head.

"Uh.. Blaine, stop teasing me and fuck me already." Kurt moans, as turns his head so Blaine can hear him. Blaine only moans to reply, lets go of Kurt's hands and helps him to wrap his legs around Blaine's waist. Kurt tries to push himself down so he can get Blaine inside of him, but Blaine stops him.

"Not yet, babe. I'm on control now and I'm gonna prepare you." Blaine murmurs in his ear and Kurt moans ones again. They heard a loud knock on Blaine's room door.

"Hey! Just for you I can hear EVERYTHING! So stop and come for the breakfast! I give you five minutes, then I'm coming to get you there!" They hear Santana to yell. Blaine sighs and puts Kurt down.

"I think we need a cold shower now." Blaine says and tuns the shower as cold as he think Kurt can take without getting cold. Then he pushes Kurt under the shower and he squeaks as the cold water hits his back. After the shower they're looking for their clothes.

"I can't find my shirt. Have you seen it, Blaine?" Kurt asks and looks at his boyfriend questioningly.

"I don't see it, but you can put my hoodie on if you want to." Blaine says and looks Kurt in the eyes.

"If you don't mind. I would love that." Kurt says smiling and he watches Blaine to walk to his closet and take out his hoodie. Blaine sits on his bed and watches Kurt to put on his clothes. When Kurt notices his stare he looks at Blaine.

"Are you gonna put on-?" He gets cot of by and then they hear keys chink and the door nub turning and Santana is standing at the door, holding the key in her hand and then she walks towards to them, taking Kurt's hand and then Blaine's and pulls them with her.

"San? What the heck?" Kurt asks and tries to get out of her grip, but Santana is much stronger than she looks.

"Shut up and follow me." Santana says and keeps walking down the stairs. Kurt takes Blaine's hand in his and moves closer to him, as they came to the kitchen Santana let go of them and walks to Brittany and sits next to her and takes her hand in hers.

"Look who I found, all cute and over each others!" Santana yells, smiling.

"Morning boys!" Mercedes yells from her seat and smiles to them joyfully.

"Um, Blaine, Where's your shirt?" Rachel asks and looks at their linked hands, Blaine walks past her and leads Kurt to the table and lets him sit before going to get some breakfast.

"Morning everybody! What would you like to eat, babe?" Blaine asks and kiss Kurt's cheek before going to the fridge and looks at Kurt again.

"I'm fine whatever you make, love." Kurt says, looking at Blaine and smiling wildly. All the girls looks at Kurt like hes gone insane.

"Okay, are you fine with some toast and omelette? And what do you want to drink? We have orange, apple and pear juice." Blaine says and smiles at Kurt sweetly.

"That sounds perfect and orange juice would be good." Kurt says with a grin on his face.

"As you wish, babe." Blaine says, smiling as he walks to the oven to do their breakfast. As Kurt waits he starts to chat with Tina about the movie what girls went to look last night.

"Here you go, honey." Blaine says as he puts the food in front of Kurt.

"Thank you, sweety." Kurt says and smiles sweetly to him. Blaine kiss his forehead and Kurt closes his eyes. They eat their food and Blaine tells about Dalton and Kurt's impressed how different (in a good way) Dalton is than McKinley. When they are done Kurt gets up and speaks up loudly.

"I have to leave soon and I would like to tell you something before I leave." He says and Tina looks worried.

"You sound serious. Is it something bad?" Tina asks and takes Kurt's hand in hers.

"Hmm.. Not really.. Can we just go to the living room?" Kurt answers and removes his hand from Tina's after squeezing it once. Everybody walks to the living room and Blaine walks quietly to Kurt.

"Are you gonna tell them about the school transfer?" Blaine whispers in Kurt's ear and wraps his hands around Kurt from behind and rests his chin on Kurt's shoulder. _(A/N: Did I mention that in this story Kurt is little bit shorter? No? Sorry about that... Back in to the story!)_

"Yeah, I mean I have to. Their my family..." Kurt answers, nervous about what is going to be their reaction.

"Don't worry, my love, Your not gonna be there on your own. I'm gonna be there for you." Blaine says, smiling. This makes Kurt relax and he smiles a little. "How did I get so lucky that I found you?" Kurt says and kiss Blaine's cheek.

"I'm the lucky one, I have you. And I love you so much it hurts." Blaine says and lets go of Kurt and takes his hand and leads them to the living room. Blaine sits down on pillow at the ground, between of two couch. Kurt walks in front of everybody.

"Okay, here we go." He says quietly and takes an deep breath before continuing, "You all know about that Dave Karofsky's bulling me.. I-a week ago I told my father about it and we talked with principal Figgins about it but he said that he cant expel him.. so, day before yesterday I get to know.. that.. I'm having a transfer.." Kurt says and everyone are quiet, Tina's close to the tears and then she asks.

"Where?" It's not even a whisper but he can hear it.

"To the Dalton academy." He says, tears in his eyes.

"W-when?" She asks. Kurt looks at her eyes and sees that she's gonna cry when he answers, but he knows that he has to tell them. Now. He's still quiet and he looks at the ground, he knows he can't look at anyone in the eyes.

"Kurt, please after the regional!" Rachel's yells from her pink chair, Kurt doesn't say anything.

"You got to be kidding me!" Rachel yells, Blaine can't take it anymore, get's up and walks to Kurt. He sees the tears in his eyes, so he hugs his boyfriend , tightly. Kurt lets his tears fall from his eyes when he feels Blaine's hand around him and his lips on his temple.

"Everything's fine, babe, I'm here for you." Blaine whispers in his ear, holding him as long as he needs to be held.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, I'm so, so sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just gonna miss you so much, you know that, right?" Rachel says and walks to Kurt.

"I'm not crying because of your yelling. I'm just gonna miss your over reacting, from everything." Kurt says, giggling, when Blaine lets him from his hold. Kurt hugs her for a while. Rachel lets out a little laugh when she hears him say that she's over reacting again.

"So, Kurt, when are you leaving the halls of McKinley?" Quinn asks as Rachel's walking back to her seat.

"um.. My lessons at Dalton starts on Tuesday, but tomorrow is gonna go with unpacking at Dalton. Though, I have to come and clean up my locker at McKinley. And say goodbyes to the guys and Mr. Shue." Kurt tells to them, this is new information to Blaine too. They all stare at Kurt in silence, Mercedes is first to talk.

"That soon? I'm gonna miss you so much, boo." She says and walks up to Kurt and hugs her best friend, tears running down on her face.

"I'm gonna miss you, too, but I'm gonna came back at weekends." Kurt says and hugs tighter. After many emotional hugs it's Kurt's time to go home. Blaine walks him to his car and Kurt takes his back out of Blaine's hand and trows it at the backseat. Blaine cups Kurt's face and pulls him in long and passionate wraps his hands around Blaine's neck to get Blaine lower and deeper the kiss. After several minutes of making out Kurt pulls away, but only that much that their foreheads are still together.

"I really have to go now, love, but I promise you that I'll text you later. Okay?" Kurt asks and pulls away from Blaine, who looks sad but lets him go.

"Okay. I love you. Bye." Blaine says. Kurt looks at him and shakes his head.

"Don't say that. I don't want to hear you say that, because I'm never saying goodbye to you."

"I love you and just for you know, if you don't text me in twenty minutes, I'm gonna call you, just in case."

"You're so silly and I'm gonna miss you, I mean we can text and call each other but it won't be like I would hold your hand or kiss your lips." Kurt says and races their joined hands.

"I know what you mean, and I'm gonna miss you too, babe." Blaine says and kiss back of Kurt's hand. Kurt smiles sadly and kisses Blaine couple of times before getting in his car and drives away, missing Blaine already.

* * *

 **A/N: Here it finally is.. sorry for keeping you waiting. Don't forget to tell your opinion. Love you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: _Italics_ texts are from Kurt and bold from Blaine. I have nothing more to say except.. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6:

When Kurt opens the door at Hummel/Hudson's household, he can hear his father talking with his stepmother.

"Hi! I'm back!" Kurt yells from the hallway.

"Hi, son! How was the sleepover?" Burt yells from the kitchen. Kurt leaves his bag at the staircase and walks at the kitchen.

"It was fun. Really fun, actually. I'm gonna miss them so much."

"Oh, I know. But this is good. And if you really think about it, now you have even more to talk about with your friends." Burt says, trying to get Kurt smile a little. Kurt smiles shyly and nods.

"You're right.. I'm gonna go to my room.." Kurt says, turns on his heels and says quietly "And text to Blaine."

But Burt hears it.

"Who's Blaine?" He asks. Looking like his ready to beat somebody.

"No one really, just.. my.. boyfriend.." Kurt says the last part shyly.

"What? When did you get a boyfriend? And when are we gonna get to meet him?" Burt asks curiously.

"I don't know.. He's home right now and I promised to text him when I'm home." Kurt says and blushes by his fathers stare.

"Okay, go on and ask him to dinner tonight." Burt says smiling a little.

"Um.. Did I hear right? Did you just say "Ask him over for dinner"? You want to meet him? Now?" Kurt asks confused.

"Yes. I did. I want to meet this boy who makes you smile more than I've seen you're smile in ages." Burt says smiling. Kurt grins back to his father and pulls his phone out of his pocket and sees that he has one message from unknown number.

 **Hi, babe! It's Blaine. I figured you didn't have my number so here it is :) I also wanted to know that you're alive. Text me ;)~B**

Kurt read it and smiled wildly and typed quickly back to him, Kurt decides to go sit on one of the kitchen chairs.

 _Hello, my love! I'm home, safe and sound. Where did you get my number? O.o ~K_

It didn't take long to Blaine to reply.

 **Good to know you're okay. Guess? :D ~B**

 _Hmm.. I don't Know many people who would give you my number. I'm gonna go with Rach. Am I right? :) ~K_

 **Yes! How did you guess? O_o ~B**

 _I don't know. I just guessed :P Anyway I did have a suggestion to you. You wanna hear it? ~K_

 **Yes please. I can't stand Rach much longer :/ ~B**

 _Oh, I'm sorry honey. I_ _wanted to know if you want to come over my house, to meet my family? If it isn't too early. It's up to you. ~K_

 **In our relationship we can't go too fast, I know what you're thinking, babe. ;) I would love to come over. When is good time to me to come over? ~B**

 _OH MY GOD! Blaine! You can't do that! I'm blushing like hell right now! My dad and Carole are at the same room! And you can come when ever you feel good, but please be quick. :) ~K_

 **I'm sorry, babe! I din't know. I'm leaving in five minutes. See you soon. Love you! ~B**

 _See you soon. I love you, too! ~K_

After talking with Blaine, Kurt walks out of the kitchen and in his room. He takes a quick shower and changes his outfit to black skinny jeans and turquoise t-shirt. When he walks down the stairs, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Kurt yells and runs gown rest the stairs. He opens the door and sees his cute boyfriend behind it, smiling after he realizes it's Kurt's the one that is at door.

"Hey there boyfriend." Kurt says smiling.

"Hi babe, I missed you." Blaine says and kiss Kurt on the cheek. Kurt turns his head so their lips are connected.

"It's only been an hour, but I know what you mean. I've missed you too, love." Kurt says and they kiss one more time before they go inside of the house and to the kitchen. When they get in the kitchen Carole is putting the plates on the table and Burt is putting the dinner in the oven.

"Oh, you must be Blaine. I'm Carole, Kurt's stepmother." Carole says happily, shaking his hand. Burt walks to them as well.

"I'm Blaine Anderson. Pleasure to meet you, Mrs Hudson." Blaine says and smiles charmingly.

"Oh, please call me Carole. That's makes me feel old." Carole says and laughs. Blaine nodes and offers his hand to Burt, smiling.

"I'm Burt, Kurt's father." Burt says and smiles friendly.

"It's pleasure to meet you." Blaine says and lets go of Burt's hand.

"Kurt, you and Blaine can go to your room, but the door stays open. We'll call you when the dinner is ready." Burt says and looks at Kurt, warningly. Kurt smiles and takes Blaine's hand in his.

"Sure, dad. Lets go, Blaine." Kurt says grinning. He starts to run towards the staircase and pulls Blaine after him. When they're at Kurt's room, Kurt closes the door and sits on his bed and pulls Blaine down, on top him. Kurt smach they's lips together and wastes no time to put his tongue in Blaine's mouth. Their tongues start to fight for control, but after awhile Kurt gives up and pulls Blaine's shirt up by one of his hands and lets the other experiment Blaine's abs. He let his hand travel down Blaine's body and after a while they pull away to breath. Blaine attacks on Kurt's neck.

"B-B-Blaine.. Don't leave marks.. I had e-e-enough hard t-time to cower ye-yesterdays marks." Kurt says and pulls Blaine's hair and wraps his legs around Blaine and moans from the friction. Blaine pulls away from his neck and smirks to him.

"You don't want me to leave marks? Doesn't sound like that." Blaine says and sees how beautiful Kurt is like this, wanting, innocent and every single way perfect.

"Gosh, Kurt, I love you so much." Blaine says and he kiss Kurt one more time, this time the the kiss is sweet and caring.

"I love you too, Blaine. So much that I can't explain it." Kurt says and smiles sweetly, this makes Blaine's heart rice even more than ever.

"BOYS! The dinner's ready!" Carole yells from downstairs and both of them snap out of their own little world.

"We're coming!" Kurt yells back.

"Can you get up from me, Blaine?" Kurt asks and Blaine stars to chuckle to him. Kurt looks at him strangely.

"What's so funny? Did I say something weird?" He asks.

"Kinda, Your legs are still around my waist and I cant get up." Blaine says and Kurt blushes.

"Sorry, I forgot and it felt so good." Kurt says and looks away from Blaine's eyes, blushing even more, if that's possible.

"It's okay, bot we should go downstairs so your dad doesn't come and find us in this position." Blaine says, smiling and Kurt lets his legs down Blaine's sides. Blaine moves Kurt's head so he can see his eyes and kiss him one more time before getting up and helping Kurt up. He wraps Kurt in his arms and kisses his couple of times and then takes his hand and leads them out of the room and downstairs.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry it left unfinished, but I promise I'll write soon enough. Don't forget to review! Bye! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, here we go..  
**

Chapter 7:

Kurt and Blaine walk down the stairs and before they go into kitchen, Kurt stops Blaine and straighten his shirt.

"I don't want them to see what we juts did. Is my hair good?" Kurt asks, but walks to nearest mirror to check himself. Blaine walks to him and reasts his hands on Kurt's hips.

"You look perfect, babe. Don't worry. C'mon, love, I'm dying to meet your family. I mean your stepmom seems pretty cool and your dad's really protecting, he seem like a good dad." Blaine says.

"Yeah, but you haven't met my brother, and I don't know how he's gonna take it. I'm pretty sure he's okay whit this but still." Kurt says and turns to look at Blaine.

"There's only one way to find out. Let's go." Blaine says, smiling and takes Kurt's hand in his own.

"No. I want to say something before we go in there.. I love you Blaine." Kurt says quietly and kiss Blaine on the cheek.

"I know, I love you too." Blaine says before Kurt pulls him in the kitchen, where everybody are talking and waiting for them.

"Sorry we're late.." Kurt says blushing.

"It's allright, take your seats." Burt says smiling.

"Hi, I'm Finn." Finn says and smiles to Blaine.

"Blaine." Blaine says.

"I've seen pictures of you, at Rachel's room. I always thought you're her best friend or something like that, but I never asked about that." Finn says and laughs at himself.

"Really? When did you get to know the truth?" Blaine asks.

"Day before yesterday when Rachel called and said something about his brother coming over so she couldn't come over." Finn explained.

"Oh, sorry about that, I forgot to tell her that I was coming over this weekend."

"Nah, it wasn't that bad and I can see her tomorrow. By the way, where are you studding? I mean I haven't seen you at McKinley."

"She didn't tell you?" Finn shakes his head, "Well, I'm going the Dalton Academy." Blaine says and smiles proudly.

"Really? Good. Now I know someone's gonna look after my little bro." Finn says and looks at Kurt smiling.

"Um, Kurt? Why do look different? Happier maybe? I don't mean it's bad thing. It's good if you're happy." Finn says curiosly. Kurt has a shy smile on his lips and he looks at Blaine, who looks back at him. Finn may be a little slow but his smart enough to see their smiles and the way Kurt's eyes spark when he looks at Blaine.

"Are do you two, like, together?" Finn asks, even though he thinks he knows the answer.

"Yes Finn, we're boyfriends." Kurt says blushing.

"I knew it! Kurt looked so much happier today than he has been in a long time. And you're nice looking couple, by the way." Finn says and grins naturally. They ate their food and talked and laughed the whole time.

"Do you want me to help you, Carole?" Kurt asks when Carole takes plates and is about to walk to wash them.

"No, no, you and Blaine can go to your room. Burt's gonna help me whit these, aren't you honey?" Carole asks and looks at Burt, who sighs but follows his wife.

"I'm gonna go to my room. See ya." Finn says and walks off.

"Do you want to go to my room? We can watch a movie if you wanna." Kurt says winking.

"I would love that, babe." Blaine says smiling. Kurt takes Blaine's hand grinning and pulls him after him in his room. Kurt closes the door and goes to take his computer. Blaine looks around in Kurt's room, because when they were in his room earlier at that night he didn't really have time to look around, he didn't complain either.

"Let's sit on my bed?" Kurt offers and looks at Blaine and moves to sit on his bed.

"Of course, babe." Blaine says and walks towards the bed.

"Can you get us that blanket?" Kurt asks and pulls his lower lip out. Blaine smirks to him and takes the blanket that's on Kurt's chair and walks to Kurt.

"Thank you, my love." Kurt says and cuddles to Blaine's chest, when Blaine's settled in the bed.

"You're welcome, babe." Blaine answers and puts his hand around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him even closer. They put on the netflix and after looking the RENT Blaine notices that Kurt's asleep on his chest, at some point at the movie he was started to stroke Kurt's hair. Blaine kisses Kurt's forehead and hugs his boyfriend even closer. He looks at the clock and sees that it's his time to leave.

"Baby, wake up, I'll need to tell you something. Love, c'mon, babe." Blaine says as he shakes his boyfriend gently. Kurt wakes up and feels even more tired than when he fell asleep.

"What's going on? Blaine? Why did you woke me up?" Kurt asks and looks up at Blaine.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, but I wanted to tell you that the clock is already over eleven and I have to leave. I still have to wake up early tomorrow to go to school." Blaine says gently in his ear and kisses his cheek.

"Oh, I don't want you to go. But I understand that you have to go home. I'm gonna miss you so much, even though it's gonna be only one night." Kurt says sadly. Blaine gets up and helps Kurt's up as well.

"Do you want to walk me to my car? We could _speak_ if you would like to." Blaine says and hugs Kurt close, their foreheads against each other and wrapping his hands around Kurt's waist.

"I would love to, my love." Kurt says and kisses Blaine before walking off his room, Blaine closely behind. When they're at Blaine's car, Blaine pulls Kurt close again.

"I don't want to leave. But I know that I have to. I'll call you on the morning?" Blaine looks in Kurt's beautiful eyes while he asks this.

"Yeah, just remember that you don't call before six, I'm in the sleep at that time and I _know_ that you're a morning person so don't be too surprised if I sound like dead person in the mornings AND knowing that you wont be next to me when I wake up, doesn't make it any better." Kurt says looking at the ground, Blaine puts his fingers under Kurt's chin and raises his head and kisses his lips.

"I'll call you, babe. And remember.. I love you, forever."

"I love you too, my love. See you lather." Kurt says and kisses Blaine one more time before letting Blaine go. Blaine gets in his car and waves before driving away.

 **A/N: I'm sorry it was so short, but I'm a little stuck at this story, so I take some time to think, and I'll try my best to update soon. Love y' all 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers, how are you? (Oh, I just realized that this is a one-way conversation** **.. awkward..) I can't believe that I'm writing THE 8th chapter! This is insane! But yeah, I don't want to leave you hanging, so read this and..**

Chapter 8:

It's 7 AM and Kurt's asleep, until..

His phone rings and wakes him up, making him groan, but when he sees who's calling he grins.

"Hello?" He says smiling.

"Hi babe, did I wake you up? I'm sorry if I did. I just wanted to hear your voice before I leave to school." Blaine says, sounding guilty that he woke Kurt up.

"Aww.. honey, don't be sorry. I am actually really happy that the first thing that I hear is your voice." Kurt says and Blaine can hear his smiling trough the phone.

"Well, if you're okay with this.." Blaine says and opens his car door to get inside.

"Of course I'm "okay" with waking up by you. What are you doing right now?"

"Well, I'm at my car and ready to head to Lima Bean and then to the campus."

"Okay, I have to get in the shower and get dressed before coming there. Maybe I'll see you there later."

"I wish we see each other soon. I'm sorry I've to go now. I'll call you later."

"Okay, talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine says and ends the call. Kurt hopes off the bed smiling and heads to the shower. After that he picks up his outfit.

 _"This is going to be only outfit at this school week.."_ He thinks. He puts on his clothes and walks down stairs to have breakfast.

"Good morning son." Burt says smiling, when he sees Kurt walk in the kitchen.

"Morning dad." Kurt responses with a little smile. After looking across the kitchen he asks.

"Where's Finn? Is he even up yet?"

"Yes, his up and he ate already. He said he had to get something from his room before he can go to school."

"Okay.." Kurt says and sits on his seat and eat his breakfast. When he's done with that he's ready to head up to his McKindley and then to Dalton.

 ***Time skip to the Dalton***

Kurt is at his room, the visit at McKindley hadn't been success, he had been crying enough for the rest of the year. He only knows that it's shared whit another boy, and that school's over so his roommate is in there. Burt had gone home after talking to the principal. Kurt sighs and opens the door slowly. He sees a boy sitting at his his desktop, doing his homework.

 _"This boy seem responsible, I think I like him already. It smells like Blaine's room in here, am I imagining all of this smells? That guy is not Blaine, he has blonde hair and Blaine has almost black."_

"Hello, I'm Kurt. I think I'm your new roommate." Kurt says softly. The guy turns and looks at Kurt smiling.

"Oh, I don't live in here, this is my friends room, he's at the floor. His not dead, he just listens to music. My name's Jeff by the way." He says and kicks something on the floor.

"Ow! Jeff! Why did you kick me?" Someone yells and Jeff points at the door. The mystery roommate gets up from his place and looks at Kurt smile dropping when he sees him.

"Kurt?" The guy asks.

"Blaine? Is that you?" Kurt asks and steps closer to see him.

"Oh my god, it is you!" Blaine says and runs to Kurt and hugs him as close as they can be. Kurt hugs him back. Blaine kisses him and puts one of his hands on Kurt's side and the other to his cheek. Kurt wraps his hands around Blaine and forgets that Jeff's in the same room. When the kisses start to get deeper Jeff speaks up.

"Okay, you guys can stop now. I don't want to see you guys make out, tonight." Jeff says and grins. Kurt blushes and hides his face in Blaine's chest.

"Oh shut your mouth. I've seen you and Nick make out way too many times." Blaine says, grinning as well. Jeff's about to answer, but his phone ringing at the moment.

"It's Nick. I have to go. See you guys soon. I was nice to meet you Kurt." He says as he runs out of the room.

"That was weird." Kurt says against Blaine's chest.

"Well, I don't always get new roommate that's actually my boyfriend. I think I got lucky." Blaine says and hugs Kurt close.

"I missed you so much."Kurt says and looks up at Blaine.

"I missed you too, babe." Blaine says and kiss Kurt.

* * *

 **A/N: tell me what you think! Okay, okay, I know, it's short, but at least I did something as I'm sick (also I was busy,so..). Do you know any good Betas, would you like to suggest one or two to me? But yeah I had fun writing this one. Lots of hugs and kisses!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, honeys! The clocks a lot, but I just had inspiration, so here we go again..**

Chapter 9:

"I can't believe we're living together." Kurt says as their at Blaine's bed, they just had finished some movie at Kurt's laptop.

"Me either. We should do your bed before we go to sleep." Blaine says.

"I don't feel like I'm up to that.." Kurt replies and snuggles closer to him.

"Or we.. oh, forget it."

"Or we, what?"

"Or we could.. well, sleep in my bed." Kurt's smile turns in to grin.

"Okay."

"Really?" Blaine looks at Kurt, amazed by words.

"Well.. yeah. Oh, Honey, don't be so surprised. We HAVE had slept together. Two nights ago if I think about it." Kurt says and gets in sitting potion, newer taking his eyes off Blaine.

"You're right, I just thought you don't want to.."

"Oh, well, I do want to sleep with you."

"Lets get in pj's and under the covers. Shall we?"

"Okay, but I want to get quick shower before going to sleep." Kurt says and jumps off the be to get his clothes off and head to shower.

"Take your time. I'll be waiting for you." Blaine says and starts to take off his shirt. Kurt looks at him dreamingly as he takes off his shirt. He shakes his head to come back to the reality. He blushes and walks to the bathroom with his towel. After a good fifteen minutes, they had both brushed their teeth, Blaine's in his pajamas pants and Kurt's in his pajamas too, the lights are off and they're ready to get under the covers.

"Ready for tomorrow?"Blaine asks as Kurt snuggles on Blaine's chest.

"Oh, don't even ask. I'm scared but exited at the same. You know?"

"Yes, I've gone through that too. Don't worry though, I am here for you." Blaine says and hugs Kurt close to himself.

"I don't worry.. anymore. Now that I know that you're her for me."

"Good. We should get some sleep, the locks a lot."

"You're right. Good night. I love you."

"Sleep well and I love you, too." Blaine holds Kurt as he falls asleep. 'Tomorrow's going to be long day.' Blaine thoughts as he falls asleep as well.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this was so short but I have to do my homework and eat, and I'll write to you soon. Bye my loves! *Hugs and kisses***


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HAPPY DECEMBER! I'm so sorry that it's been sooooo long! And I have no excuse to that. I am really sorry to keep you waiting this long but I just haven't had an motivation in a while.. Sorry. But now enough of the sorry's, let's get back to our lovely couple's life and look how they're doing. Shall we?**

Chapter 10:

At the morning Blaine was the first to woke up to the alarm on his phone. He turned it off and opened his eyes to see his familiar room and feel someone's arm around him. At the first he isn't sure what happened at the day before but slowly the memories come back to him. He remembers how Kurt came to his room, how amazing the kiss was, how they cuddled and slept at the same bed. He looks down to see his _perfect_ boyfriend next to him, sleeping calmly. He looks at the time (just in case that they aren't gonna be late) it's only 5 o'clock, so they still have couple of hours before the first class. Blaine decided to let Kurt to sleep a little while and after a half of hour of staring of him he decides to wake him up.

"Kurt?" Blaine said quietly and shakes him gently.

"Come on, babe, wake up." Blaine says and kisses Kurt's forehead and then his lips sweetly.

"No.. I want sleep.." Kurt murmurs in Blaine's neck and snuggles closer to him.

"Oh come on, babe. I let you sleep half an hour over the alarm. Now get up and get ready to the brand new day and new school."

"Uh, I hate morning people." Kurt sighs and let go of Blaine.

"But you love me, even though you know I'm one." Blaine laughs and gets up from the bed.

"I guess so.. Just for you know, we're going to cuddle after school." Kurt giggles.

"Whatever you say sweetheart. Now put on your clothes and get ready for your class. Speaking of class, what classes do you have?"

"At the first I have math and..ah, look at the paper on the writhing table." Kurt climbs off the bed and walks to get his clothes while Blaine looks at his timetable **(A/N: Sorry if it's wrong word, I don't know what else it could be. Now back to the story!)**.

"I have almost all same today." Blaine thinks out loud.

"Really? So I don't have to be alone at the classes?" Kurt asks happily.

"Yes. I only have two different class."

"Yay! This is going to be the best day ever." Kurt hugs Blaine and kiss him deeply.

After ten minutes they're both in their uniforms and ready to go Lima Bean before class. Lima Bean is only couple minutes walk away by the campus.

*Skip to the last period that they have together* **(A/N: I'm gonna skip to the last period of the day because I'm lazy as shit. Read on!)**

Kurt and Blaine walked to the last class together which was history. At that day Kurt had met Nick, Jeff, Wes and David. He had came closer with Jeff, than any other guys.

"What do you think? About the school I mean." Blaine asks and sits in his seat, next to Kurt of course.

"I like it. Classes are harder but the students and teachers are nice." Kurt said with huge grin on his face.

"Good. And just for you know, this place just needs time to get used to. Your going to know this place like your hands in no time." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand in his and squeezing it gently.

"Good to know and thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything you've done today. I'd have been lost without you."

"That's my job for being good boyfriend."

"No, Blaine, I mean it," Kurt took Blaine's hand in his, "thank you. I'm so lucky to have you, so thank you to being in my life."

Just when Blaine was about to say something in return teacher came in the class and asked everyone to be quiet so he could start teaching.

"You're welcome, babe." Blaine whispered and after that both boys tried their best to payed attention in the class, but both of them ended up daydreaming and stealing looks at each other every now and then. When the teacher ended the class Blaine was more than happy to go back to his and Kurt's doom to rest.

"Blaine, do you remember what you promised to me in the morning?" Kurt asked and bit his lower lip, waiting.

"Let me think.. Was it kisses? Date? Or was it cuddles?" Blaine asked teasing and Kurt knew that he tried to fool him.

"I think we should do all of those but the last one was what you promised me on the morning." Kurt smirked and pulled Blaine by hand towards their doom. Blaine chuckles to his cute boyfriend and lets him drag him in their doom. When they reached in the room, Kurt hopped on Blaine's made bed, leaving Blaine to close and lock the door. Kurt laid in the bed and waited Blaine to join him, but he just leaned at the wall nearby and stared him smiling.

"Come here, sweetheart. I want my promised cuddles." Kurt said smiling and turned to look at him smiling. Blaine laughed to him but walked to his bed and lied on it and Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine's stomach and entwines their legs together, Blaine puts his own hand around Kurt's shoulders to hug him closer.

"Happy now?" Blaine asks smiling.

"Very. I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, baby." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. Kurt hummed happily before falling asleep quietly.

"Sleep well, Kurt." Blaine said and fell asleep as well, dreaming about their life together. But little did they know that something was about to change their life forever, the liked it or not..

 **A/N: *Evil laugh* :D What did you think? :) Do you want chapter for Christmas, if so I will write one. Love and hugs.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

It had been a week since Blaine and Kurt had got together and Blaine was planning to take Kurt on a date. Their first official date out, they had been taking some little coffee-dates and movie nights together but school kept them pretty busy.

It was 5 Am at Saturday morning and Kurt woke up to have to puke. He ran to the bathroom, leaned on the toilet and let his yesterdays food out of himself. Blaine had woke up and was now rubbing Kurt's back to comfort him. After what seemed like forever he finally stopped puking and leaned his head against the cool bathroom wall, pulled his legs to his chest, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You're going to be alright, I'll take you to see doctor tomorrow." Blaine said and rubbed Kurt's hand. Kurt shakes his head and takes Blaine's hand in his and squeezes it gently.

"No.. It's just a stomach flu.. I think. If this keeps going more than couple of days, then I give you my permission to get me in that horrible place." Kurt said, still his eyes closed. Blaine flushed the toilet and put the toilet seat cover down.

"You don't seem to have a fever. Are you done whit puking? Do you want to go to bed, babe?"

"Yes.. Please, Blaine.."

"Wait a second and I'll pick you up." Blaine got up and picked Kurt up in the bridal style and started walking but Kurt interrupted him by putting his hand on his chest.

"Wait!"

"What? Aren't you done with puking yet?"

"I am, but I need to brush my teeth."

"Take your time, my love." Blaine put Kurt on his legs but still kept his hands on Kurt's hips, just in case his balance wouldn't keep him up. And for a while he couldn't keep himself up so Blaine put him sit on the toilet.

"I'm fine Blaine. Really."

"I believe you but I'm not going to risk your health. I want to keep you safe."

"I know that, but really. I'm okay, it's nothing serious."

"I hope so."

"Can you just give me the toothbrush and then we could go to sleep?"

"Yeah, sure." Blaine gave him his toothbrush with a little of toothpaste on it and waited until he was done, then he picked him up and got them both in the bed.

*Sunday morning*

Blaine woke up and noticed that the place next to him was empty. He sat up and scanned the room for his boyfriend but didn't see him anywhere. Then he heard him puking and he ran faster than ever to see if his love of his life was alright. He saw Kurt on his knees, head against the toilet cover and tears screaming down his face and on to the floor. Blaine sat down and hugged him close to his chest. This was at least the 20th time in two days.

"It's okay, my love. I'm here now, you have nothing to worry about."

"Take it away.. please Blaine.. take the pain away."

"Okay that's it. I'm taking you to hospital. I hate to see you in pain and it's killing me to know that I can't help you." Kurt nodded his head and after half an hour they had the appointment to doctor only in couple of hours away.

"Can you handle two hours? I promise to keep you safe there, okay?" Blaine asked and hugged Kurt close to him. They were on Blaine's bed and Blaine had just called to million places to get Kurt in the hospital as quickly as possible.

"I think I can handle couple of hours and I'll be fine, but only if you're there with me." Kurt answered and let Blaine hold him as close as possible.

"Good. I'll be there by your side the whole time. I promise."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, my sweet angel."

*At the time at the hospitals parking lot*

"Oh my god.. That was the most bumpy ride in life." Kurt sighed and leaned back to his seat. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand quickly and got out of the car and walked to the other side to open Kurt's door, to get him out and not fall at the same time was little difficult but he managed it. They waited to Kurt's name to be yelled.

"Are you okay? You seem a little absent."

"To be honest.. I'm terrified. What if it's serious? What if I'm dying?"

"Don't say that. That's why we are here. To make sure that's you're all safe and sound." Just when Kurt was about to say something they were asked inside. They walked after the nurse and waited for the other nurse to come and start the tests. When the door finally opens they both look at her. She was tall and pale woman with her long, brunet hair tied on high pony and wide smile on her face.

"Hello boys. My name is Ellen Whisker and I'll be your nurse today. At first I'll take a couple little tests to you and look we'll what's wrong. Okay?" Ellen explained smiling as she closed the door and walked to her seat.

"Yeah. That sounds good." Kurt replied with a little smile on his face.

"But before I'll do so, can you first tell me who are you and what's the problem? And I know everything is in the papers but I would like to hear it from yourself." She smiled sweetly, sitting down and crossing her legs.

"Okay, I'm Kurt and this is Blaine, my boyfriend. And couple of days ago I started puking, against my own want, and I can't keep anything inside of myself. I'm also tired a lot and I have some really strange stomachaches, they started like two or three days before the puking though." Kurt explained himself.

"Thank you and I have couple of thoughts that could explain your suffering, but I need to take some tests just to look if I'm right on my thoughts. First is the blood test, so if you could pull your shirts sleeve up a little." Kurt did as he was asked and watched in Blaine's eyes the whole time she does the "little" tests to him. It felt like forever but he made it because Blaine was there holding his hand the whole time.

"I'm done with the tests now. I'll have to get them in the lab and I'll be back in couple of minutes, if you could wait for me that time in here would be good." She said and got up of her seat and walked out of the room with the test.

"You seem stressed. Everything okay?"Blaine asked and took Kurt's hand in his again.

"No. I'm not okay. I'm terrified, Blaine. What if there's something wrong with me? What if I have a cancer?" Kurt looked at Blaine, horrified what was about to happen.

"I't going to be alright. I can't promise it's not cancer but I DO can promise, that you're going to be okay." Blaine got up from his seat and hugged his boyfriend, at that moment Ellen came back to the room, little smile playing on her lips.

"Okay, boys. I got the results, but I have to do one more thing.. well more likely a ultrasound. So, if you could hop on that table and lift your shirt a bit." She said and pointed the experience table. Kurt looked at Blaine weirdly but did as he was told and lay on it.

"Blaine, you can take the seat next to him." She said and pulled the machine next to her. Then she took gel bottle, "This can be a little cold." She said before she squeezed some on Kurt's stomach.

"A little?!" Kurt squeaks and takes good hold of Blaine's hand. Blaine chuckles to Kurt react and kisses his hand. Ellen smiles and looks at the screen as she search for something.

"Found it. Boys, this is your baby." She says and points the screen. Kurt and Blaine looked at the screen in shock.

 **A/N: Hello my babies! Are you exited for Christmas? Because I am! I think I'm going to write one more chapter before Christmas, but if not it's going to be out before or a little bit after new year. And couple of surprises are going to be in the next chapter. Can't promise anything else. So, have a good day and enjoy your life, because no one else can do it for you. Hugs and kisses, my love ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Boys, this is your baby." Ellen says pointing at the screen. Kurt and Blaine looked at the screen in shock.

"W-What?" Kurt managed to get the word out of his mouth loud enough to her to hear.

"I said that's your baby and you're going to be fathers. You're only like week and half so far." She explained and looked at the young couple. "You can easily get abort in this point, if you want to."

"No! I want to keep it." Kurt said to her and turned to Blaine as continued, "Even if it means us to broke up. I can't kill this life inside of me. Not when I know that it's part of me and you. I'm sorry, Blaine."

"Don't. Don't you dare to apologize if you want to keep our bubble. I want to keep it too." Blaine said and kissed Kurt's hand again.

"You do?"

"Of course I want to keep it, you dummy. I love you and our bubble."

"I love you too and our bubble." Kurt laughed and squeezed Blaine's hand.

"Good to hear. I'm going to wipe this gel out of your stomach. Is there anything you want to ask from me, before I let you go?"

"One thing. How much different male pregnancy is from female pregnancy?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"It's little more dangerous to men than it's fore females, because your body isn't made for carrying a child. That means that I have to see you at least twice in the month. The next meeting should be after two weeks, is that okay with you?" Ellen asked at the same as she wiped the gel out of Kurt's stomach.

"That would be perfect." Kurt said and sat up on the table.

"Good, so here's my phone number and the next meeting day. You can call me anytime if you have anything to ask." She said as she wrote them on the paper.

"Thank you, Ellen." Blaine said as he took the paper.

"Your welcome and we'll see soon boys." Ellen said and waived to them smiling as they walked out of the door. They walked out and to the car holding hands the whole time but not saying a word before they were inside is the car.

"Wow.. I can't believe this.. Oh my god.. You said you wouldn't leave me but.." Kurt said and rested his head against his seat and covered his eyes with his hands. Blaine took his hands out of his face and kissed his cheek sweetly. Kurt smiled a little and opened his ocean blue eyes to look at Blaine's chocolate brown eyes.

"Love.. Listen me when I say this, we're going to be alright. And I know we're young and we have only been together little over a week, but I know that I love you. This seems to be unreal and whatever happens I know that I love you. I could spend over an hour to tell what I love about you, but I think I just say that I love everything about you, even the parts you hate." Blaine said, holding Kurt's hands and looking at his eyes the whole time. A tear scrolled down Kurt's face as Blaine talked.

"I love you so much, Blaine. I want this and yes, we're young but I know we can make this work." Blaine let go of Kurt's hands and wiped the tears out of his eyes before kissing Kurt's lips sweetly. They drove to Dalton and walked in their room. Kurt opened the door and they walked inside. Before Kurt could close the door he was pinned against it.

"Mm.. Blaine." Kurt moaned against his lips.

"What now baby?" Blaine moved his lips on Kurt's neck and sucked a little marks in there.

"Please.." Kurt put his hands on Blaine's hips and pulled him closer to himself. Blaine's hands traveled to Kurt's ass and he squeezed just enough to make Kurt moan loudly. Blaine moved Kurt's hands above them and then he put one hand to keep Kurt's hands up and one under Kurt's thighs and lifted him so he was held by Blaine. Blaine rolled their hips together to tease Kurt a little.

"Blaine. Please, stop the teasing.. Just get in me already!" Kurt moaned loudly and tried to pull Blaine, who was still marking his neck, closer to him by his legs.

"As you wish, my princess." Blaine smirked and moved Kurt's hands on his shoulders ad carried Kurt in his bed, where he lay him down. Before Blaine lay on top of him, he pulled his shirt off himself, Kurt bit his lip and pulled Blaine down on himself and kissed his passionately, Blaine's tongue asked for enter hungrily. Kurt let him in and let him the full control of his body, moaning in his mouth as their tongues roamed together. Kurt opened Blaine's button and tried to pull them down as they kissed but Blaine pulled away and looked him in eyes, smirking.

"You really want this?" Blaine asked and leaned down to whisper in Kurt's ear, "Me inside of you, making you lose the control and whimper and moan for more. Do you want it baby?"

"Y-yes.. mmm,yes, Blaine! Do it already!"

"Easy, babe. we need to take off your clothes first." Blaine smirked and started to take off Kurt's shirt, teasingly slow. Kurt sat up and pushed the shirt over his head and trowed it somewhere in the room.

"Let's take them off then, shall we?" Kurt asked and smirked to Blaine. Blaine grinned and grabbed Kurt's ass in his hand and pulled his lower half closer to himself as he attacked to his lips hungrily, kissing him with all he got, as thought that it would be only way to show how much he loved him. Kurt moaned in Blaine's mouth and pulled him closer to himself. Kurt lowered his hands from Blaine's back in Blaine's pants and smirked in the kiss. Blaine squeezed Kurt's ass and rolled their hips together, making Kurt moan even louder. Blaine let go of Kurt's ass to open his pants as he still kissed Kurt's lips hungrily. The pulled apart just for the time to pull off their pants and boxers, after that Blaine started to kiss Kurt's neck and down to his chest.

"Mm.. Blaine, please." Kurt whimpered and ripped the sheets under himself. Blaine smirked and kissed Kurt's stomach couple of times before getting up and kissing Kurt's lips sweetly.

"I can't wait to see your tummy get all big and lovely." Blaine said and kissed Kurt slowly and passionately. Kurt put his hands on Blaine's chest to stop the kiss so he could say something.

"Oh, come on Blaine. You make it sound like it's good that I'm going to be as big as house." Kurt said and looked a little hurt.

"But, babe, it is a good thing. It just means that you're keeping it safe and sound." Blaine kissed his cheek sweetly. Kurt smiled and started to kiss Blaine hungrily, as they kissed Kurt rolled them over so he was on top and then he sat up, so he was sitting on Blaine's stomach, he leaned down to kiss Blaine again.

"So you want to ride me? Or what is this?" Blaine asked between kisses.

"If you're okay with it, I would want to try it." Kurt smirked and pushed his lower half down to meet Blaine's cock, this made both of them moan loudly. Kurt hoped up from the bed and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Blaine walked to see if he was alright. Kurt was kneeling in front of the toilet. Blaine sat down and rubbed his back as Kurt trowed up everything he had eaten that day.

"I'm sorry Blaine.." Kurt said as he rested his head against the wall.

"Kurt, baby, look at me. It's not your fault and everything going to be alright. I promise."

 **A/N: Merry Christmas, my Santa baby's! I promised one for Christmas and here it is! I love you and this was my present for you. I know it's little short and sucks (badly), but the idea is the most important in the present. Isn't it? _All I want for Christmas is you.._ Hugs and kisses to my loved ones (it means you) ;) Once more, Happy and loving Christmas! Don't forget to tell me what did you think! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello, again.. It's been awhile. Way too long, I've missed you all so much! D: With the story we start!**

Chapter 13:

*Week 6 on Kurt's pregnancy*

Kurt woke up in the chilly Friday morning, he felt Blaine's warm body behind him. Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's waist, pulling him even closer to himself (even if that would be possible).

"Blaaine." Kurt groaned but smiled happily.

"Morning my love." Blaine said and kissed Kurt's temple sweetly.

"Morning." Kurt turned his head to kiss Blaine's lips. The kiss didn't last long until Blaine pulled away and spoke.

"It's already seven. We should get up and go to the school." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead and Kurt just groaned to answer.

"Oh, come on, babe. We only have couple of months before the summer starts and we can do whatever we want at that time." Blaine said and watched as his boyfriend rolled on his back.

"I know, but still.. Uh, I just remembered that Rachel asked us to go there at this weekend. Should we tell them?" Kurt asked as he stared at the sealing.

"About the baby? Only if you want to tell, if not, we can just wait until you're ready." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's almost no shown bump.

"I want us to be honest. I want to tell my parents and I know you want to tell yours, so what if we tell them together?"

"Okay, I would love that. But right now, it's time fore school."

"You ruined the moment. I hate you." Kurt looked away from Blaine and covered his face with his hands.

"No you don't. You love me." Kurt peeked at Blaine between his fingers as he felt his boyfriends soft lips on his forehead.

"I do, but I still hate you."

"I'm sorry, babe, but we're gonna be late if we don't hurry."

"Okay, let's go to school. Do we have any classes together?" Kurt sighed and got up from the bed.

"Let me check." Blaine said and got up and walked to their working table to check their timetables.

"Looks like we have only two different class and that's just before lunch and the last one." Blaine announced as he turned to look at Kurt, but didn't see him anywhere.

"Kurt? Where are you?" He heard quiet gagging from the bathroom.

"Oh, shit." Blaine muttered quietly and ran to the bathroom, only to see his boyfriend kneeling in font of the toilet.

"Oh, baby." Blaine walked to Kurt and sat next to him, rubbing comfortingly his back.

"I'm fine. Ellen said that it's normal in early pregnancies. Don't worry, my love. It'll get better soon." Kurt said smiling sadly, after he had stopped puking.

"I know but I don't like seeing you in pain."

"Don't worry I can already keep some of the food in me. It's only getting better."

"I know and I'm happy, but it doesn't make me feel good when I know that this is all my fault." Kurt turned to look at, guilty looking, Blaine and put his hand on Blaine's cheek.

"No, Blaine, you didn't do anything wrong. I love you and I love this baby, no matter what. Please don't blame yourself."

"I love you two too.. I love you so much."

"I lo- I mean we love you too, so much." Blaine was leaning in to kiss Kurt but then he remembered what had happened just a minute ago and kissed Kurt's cheek lightly.

"Can you help me up, so I can brush my teeth?" Blaine chuckled as he got up and grabbed Kurt's waiting hand.

"I'll go and get dressed up, don't take too long, babe,you can't get more beautiful than you already are." Blaine winked and left the room, leaving bushing Kurt behind. Kurt was sure he would never get used to Blaine's compliments.

*Skip to end of the day (because I'm lazy ass and I can do what ever I want to)*

Kurt's class had just ended, he walked out of the class just to notice Blaine, leaning on the wall and waiting for him. Kurt smiled and walked quicker to him, Blaine smirked as he saw him and stood upright.

"Hey, babe. How was your class?" Blaine asked after kissing Kurt.

"Boring without you. What about you?" Kurt said and took Blaine's hand, they walked towards the front doors.

"Pretty much the same as yours. Hey, I have an idea."

"What kinda idea?"

"We should go for coffee. We never do that anymore."

"That sounds perfect. We haven't had coffee dates in a while." Kurt clapped his hands excitedly. Blaine smiled to his cute boyfriend.

"Let's go then." Blaine hold out his hand to Kurt, he took it smiling. Blaine leaded them out of the hallways and in their room.

 **A/N: So, what did you think? I had a huge writer block but I still wanted to write for you, so here you go! Love and hugs ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

*Week 6*

Kurt was sleeping in Blaine's car while Blaine drove, they were on their way to the Anderson/Berry's household. Soon Kurt's phone started ringing what made Kurt wake up. Kurt sighed angrily and took the phone out of his back pocket.

"It's your sister." Kurt said quietly and looked at Blaine who looked at him quickly and then gave him a respectful smile. Kurt took a deep breath before pressing the button.

"Hey Rach. You know you called half an hour ago, right?" Kurt said cheerfully in the phone, even though he felt terrible, long car trips aren't the best for you when you're pregnant.

 _"Hey, Kurt! I do know that, but I just wanted to know where are and also I wanted to warn you about something."_ Rachel said happily but quietly.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Blaine looked worriedly at Kurt before looking back at the road.

 _"Yeah, everything's fine, but I just wanted to tell that Finn's coming here too."_

"Oh, I haven't seen him in a couple of weeks. I'm exited to see him again. Although we're only half way from there."

 _"Don't worry, you'll see him when you get here."_

"Good, I'll see you in like half an hour."

 _"Okay, say hi to my brother."_

"I will. Bye Rach."

 _"See ya!"_ Kurt put his phone back in his pocket, smiling happily, the traveling sickness almost forgotten.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just that we'll see Finn soon."

"Oh, she called to tell you that Finn's gonna be there?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Just that she's my sister and even for her that was odd."

"Yeah.. She seemed a little secretive. You think she's up to something?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Should I be worried?"

"No! I don't mean that you have to worry or stress, it's probably nothing. And the stress is bad for you two, right?"

"I know you love me but you're way too overprotective."

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't want anything bad to happen to or the baby."

"I know.. I know.. I just.. I'm sorry.."

"Oh, baby. Don't be sorry, I just tried to keep you safe and I assume I tried too hard. I'm sorry." Blaine put his hand over Kurt's and smiled sweetly, looking at him quickly again.

"Don't apolozise, I know why you did what you did, but lose it up a little. Rach's going to notice if you're overprotective over me."

"I'll try."

"Thanks. I love you." Kurt says as he squeak his hand gently.

"I love you, too." Ten minutes the comfortable silence was over them. But that was until Kurt noticed how close at home they were.

"I haven't been in here in like a month." Kurt squeaked excitedly, Blaine chuckled lightly at him.

"I know baby, just hold on the rest of the ride, okay?"

"Alright, I'm just exited." Kurt jumped on his seat.

"I know." Blaine laughed to him.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry that it's soooo late but I've been busy. Hugs and kisses! :***


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

(Still 6 weeks..)

When they _finally_ reached to the detached house, they noticed three cars on the driveway.

"Is it just me or is there too many cars..?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I don't even reconize them. I think Rach didn't tell us everything." Blaine said as he parked the car. He got out of the car and ran to the other side to open Kurt's door. Kurt shook his head and climbed out.

"You don't have to open the door for me every time, you know?"

"I know but I like making you smile. I love that smile on your lips." Blaine grinned and took Kurt's hand in his, after locking the car, leading them towards the little but fancy looking townhouse. The white wooden door opened and Rachel ran out to hug the couple.

"Hey you guys! I've missed you so much." Rachel said as she pulled Kurt in one more hug, like long hug.

"You too Rach, but could you not squeeze so hard? I can't breath.." Kurt managed to get out.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Kurt. You alright?" Rachel pulled away, still holding on his shoulders, looking ashamed but she was still smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kurt laughed. Once they stepped inside they saw the Hudmel and Anderberry families in the living room with couple of Glee-clubbers, chatting in peace. They turned to look at the couple with smiles on their faces as they hear the front door closing.

"Kurt!" Finn yelled smiling and ran to hug his step-brother, making everyone chuckle and then continue their conversations.

"Hey, Finn.. I. Can't. Breath." Kurt gasped out.

"Oh, sorry, man." Finn said and let go of him. Kurt laughed a little and smiled for the rest of the family, trying to cover up the nervous building inside of him. He could just hope he wasn't going throw up all of the food he was soon going to eat.

"Have you been getting weight Kurt? You're not as flat as usually." Rachel asked, disbelieve on her face.

"You could say that.." Kurt said proudly.

"I can't believe you made him eat something unhealthy and feel good about it, Blaine. I was supposed to do that, I've been trying for years but you managed to do it in couple of months."

"Hey, it wasn't my choice." Blaine said and held his hands up as sin of surrender.

"Kind of was, honey." Kurt answered smirking.

"What are you trying to say? You're not happy with it?" Blaine asked, trying his best not to laugh as he pretended to sound hurt.

"No, I'm one hundred percent happy with it." Kurt winked to him before walking over to hug all of the people in the living room.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked as they walked slowly in the living room.

"Nothing." Blaine said smiling his fake smile and walking quicker to join to the people in the living room.

 _That was odd.._ Rachel thought but let it be at the back of his mind, planning on asking about it later.

 **A/N: I know I'm late, It was short and everything but here it _finally_ is! I was also having a HUGE writers block as I wrote this so you better had enjoyed about it! Just kidding! ..This chapter was pretty much some filler shit.. As always, remember to tell what you think and everything. Hugs and kisses! :***


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Yes I know it's been LITERALLY forever but I'm having my last exams and I'm really stressed out and having many writers blocks and stuff.** **. B** **ut yeah I'm been busy and I'm _soooo_ sorry but it's finally here so read this and tell me what you think and stuff! Also! Thanks for the amazing and nice comments (even though this story is shit :P)!**

Chapter 16:

(STILL week 6)

Everyone sat at the huge dinner table and where ready to eat and chat the latest news from each others lifes. Rachel sat between Finn and Mercedes, across the table were Kurt and Blaine and next to them sat Quinn. At one end of the table sat Carole and Burt and at the other Hiram and LeRoy.

"Okay everyone, the dinner's set. Enjoy your meal." LeRoy said proudly. Everyone smiled and started eating.

Blaine leaned in to whisper to Kurt, "When you want to tell them?"

"How about after dinner?" Kurt whispered without looking at Blaine.

"Sure." Blaine took Kurt's hand, that was laying on the table, in his and gave it a small squeeze before letting go of it.

"So, Kurt. How's Dalton so far? I haven't hear about you in a long time." Quinn asked while everyone were eating in peace.

"It's fine. Classes are harder but kids are kinder. How's McKinley? And we just saw each other last week. " Kurt answered smiling.

"Same old. No progress at all. But we all miss you though. And just for you know, it feels like forever since we talked." Quinn smiled an sympathetic smile. Kurt nodded smiling and continued eating. The dinner went on every now and then they talked and laughed at some funny stories they told.

After the dinner our lovely little couple where laying on Blaine's bed, trying to relax, while the others were somewhere in the house. Blaine was sat cross legged on the bed while Kurt's head was resting on his lap.

"Blaineee.." Kurt whined softly while he held his stomach with one hand.

"What is it, honey?" Blaine asked worriedly and stopped stroking Kurt's hair, which he knew annoyed his boyfriend but still did it.

"They're moving around again.. Can you sing for them?" Kurt asked sweetly and pushed out his lower lip **(A/N: Can you say that? I wasn't sure but fuck it)** , witch Blaine just found adorable. They had started to use 'them' instead of 'it' because Kurt didn't like the idea of talking about their baby like they were piece of furniture. Blaine lifted Kurt's head from his lap and put a pillow under it before lifting up his shirt gently and placing his hand softly on Kurt's as he lowered himself to Kurt's small bump and starting to sing the familiar melody he had been singing ever since he got to know Kurt was pregnant.

 _You're just a small bump unborn, in_ five _months you'll bought to life,_

 _Might be left with my hair, but you'll have you're_ father's _eyes,_

 _I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can,_

 _But for now you're scan of my unmade plans,_

 _You're just a small bump and_ five _months you'll open your eyes._

He continued on until he was sure the baby had calmed down. He didn't lift his head from the bump but started to give little kisses all over his baby bump.

"How can you always get the baby calm down? It takes forever from me to get them to settle down." Kurt said smiling and relieved that the baby stopped moving around so much.

"Dunno.. Maybe they just like my voice?" Blaine said shrugging.

"I bet they do, I mean who wouldn't. You have some kind of magic voice."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Blaine laughed and lifted his head from Kurt's stomach, leaving his hand to rest on it.

"I know you do. I mean, how else would have I fell for you so quickly?"

"So it was all my voice you fell for..?" Blaine asked smirking.

"NO! Of course not! You looked hot and everything, but yeah, mostly because of you're voice." Kurt said and started to laugh, but stopped suddenly.

"Hey! I just realized that when our baby'll be three months, it'll be our one year anniversary." Kurt said excitedly.

"You think we'll still be together then?" Blaine asked in a sarcastic voice, Kurt opened his mouth but Blaine took his hands in his own.

"I'm just kidding, my love. I'd never leave you." Blaine laughed at Kurt's expression.

"Good, because if not I'd had to slapped you." Kurt said in a fake angry tone.

Rachel rusted in the room and almost broke the door in the process.

"KURT'S PREGNANT?!" She yelled so loudly that the whole neighborhood must had heard her. Both of the coming parents were speechless and couldn't get a word out of their mouths. And before they knew it, all of their friends and family were in the room.

"Umm.. Yeah.." Kurt mumbled and looked down in shame as he pulled the helm of his shirt back down again. Blaine looked at Kurt with an apologizing look on his face. Everyone were silent. And then Rachel found her words one again.

"Oh my god! I'm going to be an aunt! Congratulations baby brother." She said and jogged over them and gave them a big hug.

"I-I don't know what to say but congrats, I guess." Finn said as he walked over them and gave Kurt a hug and shook Blaine's hand while muttering something about killing him if he'd hurt Kurt.

"I know you're young but I'm sure it'll be okay and you know you can always come ask for me to advice." Quinn said smiling and hugged both of the boys. At the moment Kurt was at the edge of tears as he waited their parents to say something.

"Okay, I think you're way too young to be parents so we are going to support you and Blaine in this." Burt finally said. Carol nodded along smiling.

Kurt got up from his seat and walked over his parents to hung them.

"Hey, don't forget that we support you too." Hiram laughed and opened his arms for Kurt. After "the big secret" was out they all headed back to the living room where LeRoy and Hiram told the story when they first saw Blaine and Rachel and how Blaine had the cute little curls all over his head. Blaine had always hated his curls and he used to hide them a lot when he was little, now he just uses a lot of gel on them.

"The clock's a lot. I should probably leave before I get too tired and fall asleep while driving." Quinn announced and got up from the wooden floor she had sat for the last two hours. Mercedes came there with Quinn's car so she left at the same time. Soon Burt, Carole and Finn left, leaving Kurt with the Anderberry's. They just continued to talk about Blaine's childhood and other things people talk with their partners parents until Kurt fell asleep on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Dad, Pa. I'll carry Kurt to my room. See you tomorrow and sleep well."

"It's fine. A lot happened today. Good night, boys." LeRoy said smiling while Blaine slipped his hands under Kurt's legs and shoulders.

"Good night Blaine, Kurt." Rachel said before getting up from her seat and walking in to the kitchen to clean up with Hiram.

"Night Raich." Blaine whispered and walked as carefully as he could, upstairs and placed Kurt on his bed. He looked so peaceful in his sleep and even though Blaine had seen Kurt sleeping many times in the past couple months he still took away his breath.

"Good night my babies. I'll love you forever and I'll do everything I have to keep us as a family." Blaine whispered softly as he watched his boyfriend sleep calmly. He knew it was just the beginning of the story of their little family.


End file.
